Strawberry Flavored Lover
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: Laxus hates sweets - always has but there is one thing that's sweet that he has taken a strong liking to.
1. Because She Smells Of Strawberries

The sound of constant buzzing aroused her from her world of dreams, her arm reaching out from the warmth of her covers swinging once before landing on the alarm clock, fingers quickly finding the switch and turning the alarm off. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to wake up enough to read the glowing green numbers. It was four thirty.

Giving a yawn and a stretch she pushed herself up and off the bed, stumbling tiredly to her bathroom where she began her morning routine with a nice hot shower. Once finished she wrapped herself in her fluffy pink towels, drying her body off before leaving the steamy room and entering her bedroom. There she dressed herself in a pair of pink undergarments then putting on her favorite sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. She loved that the chest was adorned by a large pink bow and similarly colored trimmings framing the ample neckline that also acted as straps and circling around the waist.

Next was drying her long hair before putting her bangs up in its signature ponytail. Once finished she slipped on her favorite small chained necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it and her bracelet made of white flowers. She looked in her floor length mirror giving herself a once-over, smiling brightly at herself before putting on her maroon heels and making her way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Once inside the building she began doing her routine, cleaning, organizing and prepping. At the thought of preparations her blue eyes slid over to the clip board with several pieces of paper on it and all of her plans for a very special event happening later today. Giving her head a shake she continued her normal routine finishing up with opening the guild doors, as seven o'clock rolled around, which was when a certain grumpy lightning slayer entered the guild. Giving him a bright smile she set about making his normal breakfast, serving it to him she watched him give her a nod in thanks and she returned it with a smile.

After she made her way directly over to the clipboard skimming the contents of the pages she noticed everything was in order – except there was one thing missing. Her bright blue eyes turned to her fellow S-class mage sitting at the bar shoveling food into his mouth – and somehow looking quite proper. A smirk appeared on her lips as she thought about the fact that before the year 784 Laxus never thought twice about his table manners but since then he had often ate on the second floor, alone and subsequently his office. Walking over to the blonde slayer she waited patiently and gave him a bright smile the second he looked up.

"What do you want Mira." He asked gruffly and she let out a sigh.

"Well you see it's for this party I'm planning for Lucy." She began, noticing the way he tensed slightly. "I've got everything planned out – for her dinner and everything else but I'm missing a dessert. I wanted something bitter sweet but I have no idea what she'd like."

The man on the bar stool lifted his mug taking a long drink before giving her a bored look. She knew he was probably wondering why she didn't ask her teammates or friends but that was something she wouldn't reveal. "Chocolate covered strawberries." He said after a moment causing her to blink and then frown. He nearly rolled his eyes at her making her upset. "Dark chocolate covered strawberries." He amended and she smiled at his idea.

"Thanks Laxus." She chirped, skipping away to finish the preparations.

* * *

Laxus merely rolled his eyes and finished his meal before making his way up to his office where a mountain of paperwork awaited him. He unlocked the door and entered the office and flipped on the light switch, walking a few strides over to his desk where he removed his coat and sat down in his chair beginning his work.

In all honesty he hated it. Paperwork was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his entire life but his grandfather had insisted that if he wanted to take over the guild so badly then he needed to do the work – starting with all the paperwork that needed to be done annually from the time Mavis was master of the guild. He half growled. "You'd think being the first master she'd be smart enough to do all the paperwork." He grumbled out before focusing on the task at hand.

Not only was there annual paper work –such as the financial statements and the names of the mages in the guild along with any new members or any mishaps but there was also the complaints against Fairy Tail or specific mages of the guild. He was honestly dreading when he had to get to the flame-brain's stack. That itself would most likely take a month to complete, the idiot didn't know how to _not_ destroy anything. It's a wonder that his partner is still his partner. Giving his head a mental shake he focused once again on his work.

At around noon he felt satisfied with the work he'd done and decided a lunch break was in order – especially since his stomach was starting to grumble. Standing up from his desk he turned off the lights and made his way downstairs to sit in the guild and drink with his teammates before returning to his office. When he arrived on the second floor his eyes took in the usual chaos and he promptly made his way over to the bar where Mira met him with a bright smile on her face.

"I need a favor." At the tone of her voice he knew it wasn't going to be good but he also took note of the underlying tone that suggested there was no way out of whatever she wanted and if he tried he had to face her wrath. Not in the mood to fight or argue he looked at her waiting.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"I need you to distract Lucy so I can fix up the guild."

He frowned. "Why can't any of her –"

"Because I need their help and you're the only one that doesn't want to help decorate or cook."

"You know I can't co-"

"Which is why I'm having you distract her, now go." She waved him off in a shooing manner and he nearly rolled his eyes.

Turning he skimmed the guild for the little blonde cheerleader wondering exactly what he could do to distract her but upon feeling his stomach grumble he wasn't sure _that_ was the best idea. Being a slayer he had a tendency to eat _a lot_ but he couldn't deny the fact that he was starving. Giving a groan his eyes soon landed on the celestial mage and he swiftly walked over to her, standing behind her he waited for her to turn around. Upon the others going silent she had asked them what was wrong before turning in her seat and finally looking up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes met his and he could tell she was surprised to see him standing there.

"Laxus?" She spoke his name and the surprise on her face was even more so expressed in the sound of her voice.

"Let's go." She blinked her pretty brown eyes at him, confusion making its way onto her face. "I don't have all day blondie, let's go." He demanded and she quickly stood up following him out of the guild.

"Laxus, what's going on?" Her voice was full of confusion and he continued to walk, remaining silent. "Hold on a second!" She called out and he paused in his stride, noticing her running to catch up to him. "Can –"She cut herself off with a huff, as she caught her breath. "Can you at least walk at a slower pace if you're not going to talk to me?"

"Yeah." She gave him a smile as she stood beside him.

"Thank you."

As they walked he glanced to his side and decided to let her know where they were going. It was the least he could do since he had demanded her to go with him. "Lunch." She looked up at him. "I'm hungry." This only caused her to frown before she spoke.

"Why are you bringing me?"

"Because it's your birthday." He grumbled out figuring a birthday gift was the best excuse he could give her. He glanced at her and noticed the bright smile on her face before she looked up at him.

"You remembered." He turned his face, refusing to let a blush appear on his face just because she sounded so damn happy about the fact.

"Yeah." He grumbled out and she giggled. His eyes glanced down at the small woman beside him, noticing a bounce in her step. Clearing his head he focused on the walk, looking for his favorite restaurant.

When they arrived he held the door open for her and let his eyes travel downward appreciating her assets to the fullest before he entered the building himself. He led her in and after speaking to the maître'd they were led to a table near the back which was his favorite place to sit so his teammates would leave him alone for a while.

Laxus pulled out the chair for Lucy and she smiled at him before taking her seat and he carefully pushed her in, then taking his place across from her he noticed the sommelier arrive and he ordered a bottle of champagne and not long after the waiter arrived and the pair ordered, Laxus letting her order hers first then ordering his usual. The sommelier returned and poured the champagne into the glass before placing it into the ice bucket, bowing and taking his leave.

"Do you come here often?" She asked picking up her glass.

He shrugged slightly. "Maybe once or twice a week, when I want to get away."

She frowned slightly, a small smile on her face. "From what?" She asked, taking a small drink from her glass.

"My overzealous teammates." Lucy giggled at his words but nodded in understanding.

"I like to hide out in the library." She said softly as if her teammates would somehow randomly appear and find out her secret. "It's the safest place I know."

"Aren't you worried the armored devil or the stripper is going to find you?" Lucy shook her head at his question.

"No, especially since Gray has an aversion to libraries as much as Natsu does. As for Erza – well truth be told she knows where it is but she knows never to bother me but that's –"She cut herself off smiling. "Well, my reasoning is a secret but either way it all works out for the best."

Laxus couldn't help but eye her as she lifted her glass for another drink of champagne. The smile on her face as she talked about Erza seemed to be a little sinister as if she _really_ did have something on Titania. Deciding to bypass that he lifted his glass and took a drink from it, glad he chose it. His eyes moved from the glass to the girl sitting across from him, taking in the way she placed the glass down on the table before her brown eyes looked up at him and she smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled shaking her head at him about to say something else his nose soon caught the scent of food and he looked over noticing a waiter carrying a tray over to them. "Lunch is here." He informed her and she sat up, moving her arms off the table. The waiter greeted them and placed several plates in front of Laxus before placing a plate in front of Lucy. The man left them mumbling a reminder that if they needed him to just call.

As the pair ate he found that keeping up a conversation with her had been relatively easy. They both talked about the various jobs they went on with their team and she had even told him about the first time she met Natsu and how he had destroyed everything and they ran away from the rune knights before arriving in Magnolia where he took her to Fairy Tail.

After lunch he wasn't sure how long it'd be before the preparations would be ready so he walked with her around town and they stopped by a couple magic shops so she could look for any keys and leaving her contact information with the store owner so that she would be notified the second they had any come in. After a little while longer of walking around they ended up at a little ice cream shop and he had apparently surprised her when he had gotten ice cream as well.

"You know, I didn't think you liked ice cream." The lightning mage took a seat near the blonde shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't particularly like sweets." He replied causing her to frown.

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Because I happen to like strawberries."

* * *

At his response she couldn't help but feel a little surprised but she smiled at him as she nodded her head. "Me too." Her attention returned to the cone in her hand, her tongue gliding easily along the frozen treat as she sat in compatible silence with Laxus. Honestly she had been surprised that he had demanded her to follow him out of the guild and even more so when he remembered her birthday. In truth she thought Laxus didn't even know when her birthday was.

Lunch had been pleasant and his company wasn't bad either and now sitting beside him she felt relaxed. It was funny how much she discovered they had in common besides being blonde and a Fairy Tail wizard. Letting a smile come to her face she continued with her ice cream, as well as the delicious waffle cone. By the time they finished it was late in the afternoon and he was leading her back to the guild due to his apparent enormous pile of paper work and she couldn't help but offer him company while he did said paperwork, surprised when he did take her up on the offer.

Upon arriving at the guild she noticed that the double doors were closed which while not completely unusual she could clearly remember them being open when she arrived and when she and Laxus left. The celestial mage sent a curious glance up at Laxus and he merely shrugged his shoulders before opening the door for her and she stepped inside curious as to why the guild was so dark.

"What's going on?" Just as the words left her mouth, Laxus had closed the door and the lights turned on all at once and she could see the guild standing all around with smiles on their face.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Lucy!"

At this the blonde couldn't help the tears that came to her face as she had never expected a surprise birthday party. Unable to help it she ran over to her friends hugging them tightly as she thanked them, trying to dry her tears when Natsu told her she didn't need to cry over it. After the tearful thanks an already drunk Cana yelled for Mira to bring out the food and the booze.

Dinner had been fantastic, all of her favorite foods and a few she'd rather not remember. After dinner they sat together talking for a while before they brought out the cake which was her favorite part. Natsu had been careful and lit all the candles for her and she blew them out not really bothering to make a wish because there was nothing she could really ask for that she didn't already have. Mira also brought out a few trays of chocolate covered strawberries for everyone to enjoy.

At Natsu's insistence she began opening presents, starting with his, which to her surprise was a key. Next was Levy, Gray's, Erza's and then everyone else's. By the end of it she had several new books, a coupe keys and a few other things. Thanking everyone again the blonde began cleaning up the mess of the wrapping paper, putting her gifts in a bag to be taken home later.

"Lucy." Turning the stellar mage noticed a small present in her hand. "I think you missed one." The blonde walked over to her and took the gift out of her hand, examining it.

"It doesn't say who it's from." Lucy looked at the pink paper and smiled.

"Just open it." Nodding her head she began taking off the wrapping paper revealing a simple white box.

Removing the lid she looked inside, discovering that it was a silver pendant necklace with a strawberry shaped pendant but instead of ruby colored gems, they were chocolate colored. Her eyes slid over to the chocolate covered strawberries before looking back at Mira, who was merely smiling at her.

"Can you help me?" Lucy asked and Mira nodded, waiting for the blonde to pull her hair up before putting it on her. Lucy looked down at the pendant smiling. "Thank you Mira."

"Of course"

She bit her lip now curious about the chocolate covered strawberries; turning to her friend she looked at her needing to know. "Mira, about the chocolate covered strawberries –"She began but Mira spoke.

"I was having a hard time thinking of a dessert that you'd like, that was also bitter sweet and I asked Laxus for help." She confessed. Unable to help it she looked over to the lightning slayer before smiling.

"Thank you." She turned at the sound of Levy calling her name, quickly making her way over to her friend to talk to her.

* * *

His eyes followed her as she moved about the guild. He had enjoyed the expressions on her face throughout this event. Of course his favorite part was watching her open the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday. The smile on her face was exactly what he wanted to see. Lifting his mug he soon realized it was empty and he shouted for Mira to bring him a refill, the barmaid coming to his side quickly, refilling his mug.

"I take it her last present was from you?" she asked softly and he nodded his head as he lifted his now filled mug for a drink. "Could I ask you something?"

He opened his mouth to reply only to stop himself from saying anything as the blonde came bouncing over to him and he finally understood why Gajeel had continuously called her bunny girl, even though she hadn't worn that outfit more than a handful of times.

"Hi, Laxus" She greeted cheerfully and he grunted in response taking a drink from his mug. At his response he received a hit from Mira which caused him to frown and glare at the demon woman.

"What is it blondie?" He asked and her smile brightened.

"Well, I just – Mira told me that it was you who suggested the chocolate covered strawberries for dessert and I wanted to thank you since it's actually one of my favorite desserts." His eyes watched her as she stood fidgeting with the necklace he bought her before she surprised him by pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you." She murmured and he resisted the shiver running down his spine as he soft voice spoke in his ear.

"You're welcome." He replied a little gruffly but she merely smiled and returned to her friends, talking and giggling.

"You know, I had wondered why you had decided on that dessert but now I see it." Mira giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I've got paperwork to do." The lightning mage stood from his seat, ignoring the giggling demon barmaid. On the second floor he stopped, looking down at the first floor to see her smile one more time, before he turned and made his way to his office to begin his work.

In truth he hadn't chosen the dessert because he knew she liked it or in hopes of getting a kiss from her. He had chosen it because she was sweet like strawberries and because he had secretly wanted to be the dark chocolate to the bitter sweet treat.


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

His stormy blue eyes followed her as she entered the guild making her way over to the bar, plopping herself down in one of the stools letting out a heavy sigh before ordering a strawberry smoothie from the demon behind the bar. Ever since that day two months ago she had been constantly bugging him to ask the little cheerleader out on a date, whining to him and even trying to threaten him in some way but each time failed. Even the involvement of his grandfather did not sway him, he continued to refuse to make a move regardless of the fact that he wanted to take her out. A dinner, walk around Magnolia like they had done for her birthday – but that's where the idea stopped. He didn't want it to be a repeat especially since he had demanded her to follow him and then claimed to have her tag along because it was her birthday.

He brought his mug up to his lips, frowning when he realized the damn thing was empty, turning his head toward Mira shouting out for another round. It was the reason he hadn't asked her out yet. He was gruff and impolite, despite having the knowledge to be kind. He wasn't affectionate either and that combination wasn't very appealing to many women so how appealing could he be to Lucy?

He turned his eyes to the barmaid as she entered his line of vision holding a pitcher of alcohol and he could see the look in her eyes as she refilled his mug. He knew that she was aware of his habit of watching the blonde celestial mage but he also noticed this look held something else. His brows furrowed and he watched the demon silently return to her place behind the bar after refilling a few more mugs. She placed the pitcher down and it was then he noticed something off about the stellar mage. She seemed depressed and practically lifeless. He frowned wondering what had her in such a state, deciding to listen in on her conversation.

"Lucy." Mira called out to her. "Is everything okay?" The blonde let out a heavy sigh, giving a small shake of her head. "Is it rent?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It's due soon and I need to go on a job but there's nothing available for me."

"Where are –"

"Natsu and Happy left to go fishing." Mira reached out patting the blonde's head in reassurance.

Laxus frowned briefly before feeling his lips turn in a smile. Turning to the Raijinshu he spoke. "We're going on a job." He noticed the three look up at him and he stood from his seat, heading over to the job board hearing the trio whisper about why he had suddenly decided to go on a job. Scanning the board he found one of the simpler S-class quests then made his way toward the bar he placed the job ad in front of the blonde cheerleader before taking a seat and ordering another beer faintly hearing the Thunder god tribe come to an understanding as to why he wanted to go on a job.

* * *

Entering the guild she made her way directly to the bar, taking a seat she ordered a smoothie from Mira before letting out a heavy sigh. Today on her way to the guild her land lady had reminded her that her rent was due soon, of course this also reminded her that Natsu was gone, Gray she had no idea where he was and Erza – well Erza was spending time with a certain someone who would remain nameless. With her team dispersed it meant she was alone and last she checked there were no solo jobs currently available. Another sigh escaped her as she let her shoulders slump feeling depression takeover her barely being cheered up by the strawberry smoothie Mira slid in front of her.

Taking long slow sips the blonde tried to think of a way to pay for rent this month starting to consider finding another job – one with steady income however that meant less time to be a mage and less time with her friends as well as less time writing. Frowning at that idea she decided she was just going to have to find a way to go on more solo jobs and make sure her money gets saved – even if it is easier said than done. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes she glanced up hearing the barmaid call her name in concern.

"Is everything okay?" Lucy let out a heavy sigh, wishing she wasn't in this predicament so often before giving a small shake of her head. "Is it rent?"

Suppressing the urge to groan at the word she nodded. "Yeah. It's due soon and I need to go on a job but there's nothing available for me."

"Where are –"

"Natsu and Happy left to go fishing." She replied quickly already knowing that the takeover mage would suggest her going on one with her teammates. After sighing softly she smiled slightly as she felt Mira pat her head in a reassuring manner. Continuing to sip on her smoothie she began to stare off hoping a solution to her rent problem would arrive when someone placed a job ad in front of her before taking a seat on the stool next to her.

Blinking the blonde suppressed the urge to blush as she realized who was next to her, her hand immediately going to her neck and grasping the strawberry pendant. Sending a brief glance toward the man beside her she wondered why he placed the job ad in front of her and opened her mouth to ask.

"Go on a job with me." He spoke, taking a drink from his mug. She looked at the job, her eyes skimming it she realized it was S-class, of course it would be. The man probably didn't take anything less and unfortunately that was something her team only recently started doing and they were nothing compared to the ones Laxus and his team took.

"I –"She shook her head. "Thank you for the invitation but I –"She was cut off as Laxus stood from his seat looking down at her. Slowly her eyes moved up to meet his.

"Let me rephrase that. _You're going_ on a job with me." Opening her mouth to protest she was silenced by Mira.

"Go on Lucy, it'll be good for you. Laxus always takes well-paying jobs it'll help out."

"But I –"Before she could finish the eldest Strauss sibling had pulled out the record book for jobs and was scribbling away. "Mira!" She cried out and the white-haired woman smiled at her.

"There, it's already written in. Can't back out now." The stellar mage stared at her in disbelief before sighing in reluctance, nodding her head.

"When do we –"

"Pack for about a week, we meet at the station in an hour." She watched as the slayer turned walking out of the guild, his team following close behind before she realized she needed to quickly head home to pack. She turned to Mira, tempted to glare at the woman but merely sighed with a shake of her head and gave her a smile.

"I'll see you in a week." Giving a small wave she left the guild and made her way home, packing her pink travel case enough for a week before beginning her walk to the station.

When she arrived she quickly spotted Laxus and Freed, about to ask where they were going when Laxus handed her a ticket. Smiling in thanks she took a seat next to the slayer waiting only for a few moments before Evergreen arrived, with Bickslow arriving shortly after. The group silently made their way onto the train, stowing their luggage before taking their seats, she of course ending up in the seat next to the lightning slayer. Suppressing yet another blush she shifted in her seat quickly getting comfortable, her hand immediately going to her necklace fidgeting with it as she waited for the train to begin its journey.

Taking a soft breath she glanced at the trio across from her and giving her lips a nervous lick spoke. "S-so we're going to be taking down a dark guild?" She inquired

"Ordained Vikings is the name of the dark guild we are taking down." Freed spoke. "Its power is almost on par with Raven Tail, meaning that taking down this guild will be fairly simple." Lucy nodded her head still feeling a little wary about the job but feeling better about it as well.

Glancing at the large man next to her she knew he had taken down that guild during the grand magic games – something she could never forget, especially when she found out that he had given Flare one hell of a roar, according to Mira, because of what had happened during that fight. She felt her lips turn up in a small smile, her cheeks warming up as her hand fidgeted with the strawberry pendant yet again. Thinking about that event she almost wished she could have been there to see it happen but unfortunately she had been stuck in recovery making her also wish that Minerva had been taken out by Laxus as well.

Giving her head a small shake she let out a soft sigh before shifting in her seat, turning her attention to the rune mage when he began speaking again.

"I don't know what all Laxus has informed you but we're going to be stopping at Kunugi station and walking from there, the hike is about four days." She gave a nod of her head before finally remembering her recently acquired key.

"Oh, can we – ah, would you mind if before we got started on our walk if I do something real quick?" Freed raised a brow opening his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "It's nothing that will take long, I – recently I bought a key and the celestial spirit he's – trusting but only with his key holder but I need him to at least be familiar with you so that when I summon him in the fight he won't attack you." Freed nodded his head and she smiled.

* * *

The train ride for the most part had been silent and though Lucy wished to pieces that they had some sort of conversation going to keep her boredom at bay she soon found herself distracted by the sound of a low groan. Blinking the blonde glanced around before taking note of the lightning slayer concerned about how pale the man looked before remembering he was also a slayer.

She cringed reprimanding herself for not packing the pills Wendy's pills she usually brought for Natsu. She felt her hand twitch wanting to comfort him much like she did her pink haired best friend but wasn't sure if Laxus would allow her to do such a thing. In the end she let out a soft sigh, grasping her pendent hoping they would arrive soon so he didn't have to suffer much more.

When it did arrive at Kunugi station the stellar mage stood with the others, grabbing their things and she noticed Freed grab Laxus' bag before they departed the train. Standing outside of the station, they waited silently for Laxus to gather his composure when she remembered that she still needed to summon her spirit. Looking toward the group she nearly jumped upon seeing them staring at her before she pulled out her key to summon the spirit.

"Open gate of the Canis Major! Adhara!" She waited patiently for the spirit to arrive, her eyes widening upon hearing his low growl, the instant he appeared. "Adhara wait!" She called when he lunged toward them, stopping the dog mid attack. She sent the group an apologetic smile before kneeling in front of him, pulling his attention away from the others.

He gave a low growl and she giggled, petting his white fur. "Now, now." She chided, smiling when he sighed as he continue to let her pet him. "Adhara, these are my friends, fellow guild mates. I'm going on a job with them and if I'm going to summon you, you can't attack them okay?" She asked, emphasizing it with a grasp of his muzzle and turning him toward her. "Okay?" Adhara licked her hand and she smiled, petting him. "Good boy. "Now, back to the spirit world to rest." With that the spirit returned and she sighed, standing up to brush the dirt off her. "Sorry about the delay. Like I said, I just recently got Adhara to trust me and I didn't want him to attack you guys should I summon him."

"You're fine Lucy." Freed assured her with a smile.

"Are you sure he didn't need to – smell us or something?" Lucy smiled at Evergreen, shaking her head.

"No, he had your scent the moment he arrived. It's why he attempted to attack you."

"Are you sure it'll be safe for you to summon him during our fight?" The Fairy asked, eyeing her keys.

"Yes." She assured her.

"Then let's get a move on. We've got a dark guild to take down." With Laxus' command the group set off, finally leaving Kunugi station to begin their walk to the Ordained Vikings' guild hall.

* * *

The walk had been as it always had been when the thunder legion traveled together. The days were spent in mostly silence as they remained cautious, just in case the enemy, were to suddenly appear. While the nights were spent gathered around a campfire, the small group splitting off to prep for the evening, and she had Lucy assist her with whatever job she was given.

Tonight she was to prepare dinner and as she sat waiting for Laxus to return with the firewood, she noticed the blonde's hand reach up, fiddling with the pendent attached to it. A soft smile made its way onto her face, feeling happy that Lucy continued to wear the pendent necklace that Laxus had bought her but what she had noticed most was that Lucy would often reach up, fidgeting with it, especially when a certain slayer was around. Smirking she called out to the stellar mage. "Lucy."

"Hm?" The celestial mage looked toward the fairy. "Yes?"

"You know, it might just be my imagination but I've noticed that you seem to be a little antsy." She noticed the blonde frown. "You keep messing with that pendent – are you uneasy about something?" She asked, her lips twitching in amusement when the blonde's hand instantly moved away from her necklace. "Or is it someone?" She inquired, tilting her head just the slightest. "I've noticed that whenever Laxus is around you seem to be constantly touching it." She nearly died of laughter at the sight of Lucy's face burning bright red and she knew exactly why.

"N-No, I'm not bothered b-by anyone or anything like that." The celestial spirit mage shook her head vehemently.

"Oh?" She propped her arm on her knee, resting her chin in hand. "Then is it right to assume that instead of unease you're feeling something else in regards to a certain blonde haired lightning mage?" In an instant the stellar mage's face flushed a dark shade of red and she suppressed her urge to chuckle.

"I-I uhm – w-well –I –ah –"

"Oh, Laxus!" Evergreen called, smiling when the blonde let out a squeak, her face burning at the thought of Laxus having heard their conversation. "You're back with the firewood, good timing. Lucy and I just finished dinner preparations." Glancing toward the blonde she chuckled, watching as Laxus frowned before setting the wood down and using his lightning to start a fire.

Evergreen and Lucy began cooking dinner, serving the meal to the males before getting their own portion. The brunette glanced beside her as she ate her meal, smiling at the fact that she had discovered the stellar mage had indeed liked her leader. Now all that had to happen was for him to realize it and for the man to ask her out. She'd be given so much information into their lives, plenty to divulge to Mira. Smothering the smile that begged to show itself at her plans the fairy focused on finishing her meal and helping Lucy clean up.

Once everything had been cleaned and put away the group began to settle for the night, going into their respective tents, Freed dousing the fire before going into his tent. Evergreen sighed softly, curling up underneath her sleeping bag, smiling to herself.

* * *

She had been walking with the Raijin for several hours since they had woke early that morning and so far the guild they were searching for was nowhere in sight. It was their fourth day of travelling and right now she was hoping with all her might that they'd find the place before noon or maybe within the next ten minutes, either way she wanted to be done with this. She was dreading the walk back to Kunugi station, not even sure if she'd be able to make it home alive.

A heavy sigh escaped her as they continued on in silence, startled when she bumped into Bickslow. "Sor-"She noticed his finger place on his lips, closing her mouth in an instant, she felt her body become rigid, her hand immediately going to her keys. Her brown eyes glanced around the area, frowning. Something seemed off about it but what she didn't know.

Shifting her stance the blonde, ran her fingers over each key trying to analyze the situation for probable outcomes and which spirit would be the best to summon in each scenario only to have her mind go blank when something grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards, sending her crashing into a nearby tree. A groan slipped from her lips, clearing her head she pushed herself up off the ground, reaching for her keys."

"Lucy." At the sound of Laxus' voice she looked toward the man, noticing something in his eyes. Frowning she noticed him shake his head just the slightest before he and the rest of the thunder legion allowed themselves to be captured by the few mages.

Confusion filled her as she felt one of the mages grab hold of her arm roughly, pulling her along with the rest of the group. What the hell was happening? Why weren't they trying to take down these wimpy mages? The Raijinshu never gave up. Looking at the lightning mage she tilted her head in curiosity wondering why he would allow such a thing. Surely the great Laxus Dreyer never gave up in a fight nor would he allow himself to be captured, but then what did this mean?

Taking a moment to clear her head the celestial mage studied the back of the slayer not too far ahead of her trying to figure out what he was thinking. She glanced around counting only four mages, her eyes catching a mark on one of the mage's shoulder and her eyes widened slightly, recalling the image Freed had shown her. Turning her attention to the slayer it had finally occurred to her that Laxus had changed his plan and it was easy to guess that it was going to be exactly like Natsu's half the time they were on jobs. A small smile made its way onto her face before she began to prepare for a fight.

* * *

Upon entering the guild the sound of a heartbeat picked up in its rhythm and the smell of something akin to fear permeated his nostrils and though he knew things would be fine and he still felt himself worry for the celestial mage, hoping she would be alright. Glancing behind him he let his lips curl into a smirk, the rest of his team ready to fight upon his signal. Lightning sparked over his body and he grinned in anticipation, this was going to be a fun fight and he hoped in the least it wasn't going to be too easy.

Within moments he could hear the sounds of his teammates begin their attack, listening for the blonde for any sign of distress as he sent his magic out to attack the dark mages, using melee to take care of majority of his opponents. Glancing in the stellar mage's direction he smiled at the sight of her fighting alongside her spirits, using her whip expertly to quickly take down their enemies, surprising him just the slightest with her capabilities.

Focusing on his own fight he quickly summoned enough magic in his mouth before letting out his dragon's roar, taking out a decent amount of the dark guild. Scanning the guild he focused on finding the master of the Ordained Vikings' guild. Once he found the low life the two began a fight, Laxus not wasting any time uses his lightning dragon's break down fist followed by a mixture of lightning attacks and melee, sending the man across the guild and crashing into a wall.

His victory, cut short at the sound of a yelp coming from the one person he didn't want to hear it from. His heart plummeted at the sight of Lucy on the ground looking completely exhausted, a mage in front of her ready to strike. He shifted, ready to use his magic to make an attack when a light flashed and before the blonde stood a tall slender woman dressed in a knee-length one-shoulder orange Grecian dress, a bronze belt situated around her waist. She lifted her bow, taking aim before rapidly firing arrows out at the nearby mages, taking them out and finishing off the last of the dark mages.

The spirit soon turned, her blue-green eyes blazing in fury at the stellar mage. "How stupid can you be?!" She shouted. "I gave you a decent contract for a reason you little twerp." He blinked in surprise at her spirits actions. "Force me to open my gate to save your ass one more time and we're going to have some serious problems. Do you hear me?!" Lucy nodded her head.

"Yeah, thanks Cygnus." The spirit glared at her, letting out an infuriated growl before shooting an arrow at the blonde, Lucy collapsing onto the ground seconds after. She let out a huff before turning in his direction.

"You! Lightning twat waffle. Get your ass over here and help her. She's paralyzed." The slayer felt his eyebrow twitch as the spirit disappeared and he had a feeling that it was _her_ that was responsible for the celestial mage's current predicament. Clearing his head he made his way over to the blonde lying on the ground.

"Freed." He called.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Nodding his head he looked down at the celestial mage, hearing the faint sounds of her breathing. Bending down he lifted her up, pulling her into his arms. Waiting for the rune knights to give them the clear he and the rest of his team began their walk home.

Shifting the blonde in his arms he felt his lips curl into a smile as she snuggled into his chest, her hand gripping his shirt tightly, her head resting on his shoulder before glancing down at her, his smile widening as he recalled that she was supposed to still be paralyzed and decided that he was going to ask the celestial mage out after all.


	3. Find Me on Strawberry Street

He shuffled some paperwork around on his desk, attempting to organize the chaos upon it. Creating a completed reports pile that would need to be approved by his grandfather, a pile that was to be sent to the magic council and several others. The lightning slayer blinked and realized his desk was now covered once more, although slightly neater. Sighing he picked up several stacks figuring he could at least get rid of some of it to give him a little workspace.

Heading across the hall the slayer knocked on the door to the guild master's office, entering when the man gave him permission.

"Laxus" Makarov greeted.

"I've got some paperwork I need you to look over before it's submitted." He stated simply placing the stack on his grandfather's desk when the man motioned him to. He turned to leave, pausing at the door when his grandfather called his name.

"How did your job go with Lucy?" He inquired and the blonde looked back at his grandfather.

"It went fine." The elder man nodded his head before turning to the paperwork causing the lightning mage to frown.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing he'd eventually ask him that question today. "No." He said firmly before closing the door to his grandfather's office not wanting to hear anything the man had to say about the situation. He entered his office and sat down at his desk, organizing the mess of paperwork once more.

Picking up a report he began going over it, pausing in his reading to lean back in his chair. In truth he had wanted to ask her out, after their job a few days ago he couldn't get it all out of his head. How it felt to hold her in his arms, the way she held onto him as he carried her back to the train station or just the feeling of her lying against him as she slept through their ride home. He had enjoyed every minute of it and it made him realize that she liked him as well; however the issue was that there was never an opportune moment.

Sighing he looked at his mess of paperwork and without thinking it over he sent a thought projection down to Mira to have her send the blonde up to his office, grateful she was in the kitchen cooking. Taking a calming breath he waited patiently for the strawberry scented blonde to make her way up to him, a smile making its way onto his face as he imagined her nervously chewing on her lip, fiddling with that necklace he gave her. His eyes snapped open as he realized he watched the blonde way too much if he knew all of her reactions in any given situation.

Shifting in his seat his nose soon caught that familiar strawberry scent and he picked up a report, his eyes scanning over it, barely taking in any words as he heard her knock on the door.

"Come in." He waited for her to enter the room, setting the report down; he looked up at the blonde as she closed the door before turning to him. His eyes took in her posture and knew she was nervous; the sound of her heart beating faster the normal was also a dead giveaway.

"Hey, Laxus" She greeted warmly and he gave her a small smile. "Mira said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I do." He moved some paperwork around as he spoke. "Listen, I was wondering if you were free Friday night at around seven thirty?" Setting down another report he lifted his gaze from his desk to the celestial mage across from him, her face a cherry red as her hand clutched the pendant of the necklace he bought her for her birthday.

Clearing his throat after a moment of silence he spoke again. "If you're busy that's fine, maybe we –"

"I'm completely free." Her words came out rushed and he watched her blush darken. "I-I mean, Yes, I am free this Friday."

He smiled at her, nodding his head. "Okay, I'll pick you up at your place?" She nodded her head.

"Do you have a pen? I'll give you my address."

"Yeah" Grabbing a piece of paper and a quill he handed them to the blonde and she quickly scribbled her address down for him, returning quill and paper to him. "I'll see you at seven-thirty." She smiled brightly, giving him a nod.

"See you at seven thirty Laxus." He smiled as he watched the stellar mage leave his office, his eyes glancing down to the paper, reading her address unable to suppress a chuckle. Of course she lived on Strawberry Street. Setting the paper aside his head snapped to his door upon hearing a squeal come from behind it followed by a soft gasp. He grinned as he began working on his paperwork, determined to get majority of it taken care of before Friday rolled around.

* * *

Lucy grinned happily as she made her way down the steps to the first floor, her face heating up in embarrassment. She hoped Laxus hadn't heard her squeal after leaving his office but she really couldn't help how happy she felt that the lightning dragon slayer had asked her out. Skipping over to the bar, the blonde sat on a stool, spinning around slightly before turning back to face the bar.

"Well, don't you look happy." She glanced to the drunken brunette beside her, nodding her head.

"Yep" She chirped.

"Oh? Did something happen when you went to see Laxus?" Mira teased and Lucy smiled, giving the barmaid a nod.

"Yeah, Laxus asked me out."

Cana chuckled looking at Mira. "I told you he'd ask her out this week." The white haired woman rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the blushing blonde.

"I'm glad for you Lucy. When is it?"

"This Friday. I was actually…" She trailed off, looking to between the two women. "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind coming over before and help me pick out what I'm going to wear." The two, glanced at each other before looking at the hopeful blonde, smiles on their faces.

"Of course, Lucy. We'd be glad to help you." Lucy grinned happily, thanking them both, excited for Friday.

When the day arrived her excitement had simmered down into a bundle of nervousness, the butterflies in her stomach were doing a number on her and she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. Glancing at the clock the blonde had only a few minutes before her date would arrive. Checking herself in the mirror once more, her eyes scanned her attire, taking in the outfit to make sure nothing was out of place before looking at the clock again, only a couple minutes left.

Going through her mental check list once again she sighed wringing her hands and pacing trying to remember it all when a knock sounded on her door, half startling the stellar mage. She sent a look toward the clock and knew Laxus was finally here to pick her up. Taking a breath she quickly approached the door, turning her lock and the knob, pulling it open and giving the slayer a warm smile. "Hi." She greeted softly and he smiled at her.

"Hey, ready to go?" The celestial mage nodded her head and stepped into the hall, closing and locking the door behind her before following the lightning dragon slayer out of her apartment building and onto the street.

The two walked in silence and Lucy spent her time trying to remain calm and hoped to not embarrass herself, smiling up at Laxus in thanks as he held the door to the restaurant open for her. The couple was soon seated and after looking over the menu ordered their meal, silence ensuing once again. Lucy shifted in her seat, nibbling on her lower lip, her hand fiddling with her necklace yet again.

"You seem to like that necklace a lot." Blinking the stellar mage looked at her fellow blonde, her face heating up as she let go of the pendant and giving him a small nod.

"Y-yeah, it's actually my favorite necklace. I-I don't like to leave home without it." She confessed softly.

* * *

Laxus cleared his throat feeling just the tiniest bit embarrassed at her confession. Deciding to change the topic of conversation he thought about their job and her spirits. "You know, I was actually impressed during our job." He half confessed. "I know you work with the flaming moron and Erza all the time but I liked seeing you in action." His blue eyes glanced over to the blonde taking in her scarlet face.

"Th-thank you."

He looked away from her, his eyes scanning the restaurant momentarily before turning back to the petite blonde across from him. "I was just curious about something though." She looked up at him, her head tilting to the side just the slightest and he couldn't help the small smile on his face. "Your spirit – I didn't think spirits talked that way with their masters and I was actually surprised to see her shoot you."

"I'm not their master and Cygnus is allowed to speak however she wishes to." Laxus blinked at the stellar mage's tone, curious about the expression on her face before she looked away. "S-sorry."

He shook his head. "You're alright. You view them the same way Bickslow views his babies then right?"

The celestial spirit mage nodded. "Yeah, although they're not my babies. They're my friends." His lips lifted just the slightest.

"Okay, then can I ask why she shot you? I mean granted she's your friend are your spirits allowed to harm you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, but she didn't harm me. It was a temporary paralyzer. No real damage could be done to me anyways which is why she does it – frequently. It's kind of like with Aquarius. She didn't really like me all that much and she had this horrible habit of 'accidently' sweeping me away with the enemy."

Laxus took note of the sad smile on her face and he wondered why she had such an expression but also noticed her words. "You're talking in past tense. Did something happen?" In an instant the slayer regretted saying anything about her spirit.

"S-she –I really don't want to talk about it." His hand clenched, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Lucy shook her head.

"You're fine Laxus. You didn't know and I don't really like talking about it. It – It still hurts too much." Nodding his head the slayer felt guilty despite her assurance. His nose soon picked up the scent of food and he knew their meal had arrived.

Once their meal was served he spent a good several minutes berating himself for his idiocy and pretty much ruining his date with Lucy. He really should have just left it alone. Clearing his head the slayer was determined to change the way things were going, wanting it to end on a good note but right now he wasn't sure where to take the conversation.

* * *

"_I am such an idiot!"_ The blonde celestial mage had wanted to give herself a Lucy kick for ruining their date. She just couldn't keep her shit together for five minutes. Granted anytime the topic of Aquarius came up she struggled not to burst into tears she still could have just kept her cool and avoided the topic but no. Suppressing the urge to sigh the blonde bit her lip, trying to think of a way to move from the awkwardness she had brought about, hoping that this wouldn't ruin any chance of another date with the lightning mage across from her.

"I-"Her words cut off the moment their eyes met and she averted hers, feeling her face heat up. She could hear Laxus clear his throat and she glanced up at the man across from her.

"You know I just thought of something." Lucy looked at him curious. "You never did keep your promise to keep me company in my office."

"Oh" She whispered, before recalling her birthday and her offer. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to – I –I'm normally good about keeping –"Laxus cut her off with a laugh.

"Calm down cheerleader. You're alright." The stellar mage nodded her head.

"Still, I did promise."

"Another time, don't worry about it." She nodded once again.

"Okay, but instead of just a few hours I'll keep you company for the day." Laxus grinned at her.

"Deal." She smiled at him.

After the meal continued in ease, and she felt relief surge through her that she hadn't ruined it entirely. Once finished with dinner Laxus led her out of the restaurant and they spent the rest of the evening walking around, chatting like they had done for her birthday. Her face burned as she felt the slayer take her hand, holding it but all too soon her street came into view signifying the end of their date.

She stood in front of her apartment building, looking up at the lightning slayer in front of her. He smiled at her, releasing her hand. "Thank you, for tonight. I had fun."

"I had fun too blondie." She giggled softly. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to go out again sometime." Lucy looked up at him smiling brightly with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, but it'll have to be after I get back from my job." Laxus frowned.

"We just came from a job to cover your rent. Why would you need to go on another one?"

Lucy sighed in annoyance. "The money from the job we went on covered my rent however it didn't cover the damage Natsu did to my window."

"Your window?" His brow rose and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, Natsu has a habit of coming in through my window, despite my protests and Lucy kicks, and every now and again he ends up breaking it."

"Should I consider having Freed put runes up?"

The stellar mage paused almost wanting him to but it would be fine. She could easily keep Natsu out. Shaking her head she smiled in thanks. "No, but thank you."

"Are you sure?" Lucy giggled nodding her head.

"I'm sure." Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, Freed would have no problem doing it." Lucy giggled again.

"I'll remember that." He smiled at her before looking up at her apartment.

"You should be getting in. It's late." Lucy nodded and watched as the slayer gave her one last smile before heading home.

The blonde entered her apartment building and made her way up to her place, smiling happily; glad she was going to be going on another date with Laxus.

* * *

The stellar mage sat on the train, her best friend and partner lying beside her, his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had been tempted to let him suffer but she forced him on the job with full intent to use the reward to cover the repair cost for her window and that would enough. Sighing softly she glanced out the window, a small smile on her face as she thought about going on a date with Laxus when she returned. Their first date wasn't the best but it could have been a lot worse than what it was.

Feeling the train come to a stop, the blonde stood up and pulled her partner up with her and began to drag the pinkette off the train. She let out a grunt as she hefted him up, and managed to get out of the train station before dropping him to the ground, huffing as she glared at the slayer.

"Natsu, were off the train. You can get up now."

"But Luce –"She rolled her eyes in annoyance as he lied there for several more minutes. She should have had Wendy cast that spell on him before they left since she was out of the pills she normally gave him. Once the slayer could pick himself up they began walking once more toward their final destination.

Their job was a simple take down job. They were searching for a bandit and all they had to do was capture him however the catch was that he was sneaky and knew how to avoid mages and they weren't even sure if he was a mage himself. Natsu's arm suddenly stopped her and she looked to the fire breather, his brows furrowed as he began scenting the air.

"I smell something." Nodding the blonde followed the fire mage, hoping it was the bandit and not food, like the last time they were supposed to be tracking a mage. Staying close to the slayer the blonde kept her eye open for any sign of the man they were supposed to be hunting.

"Natsu." She called softly only to stare in surprise as he went running off without saying a word. "Oh no." Quickly chasing after the ever destructive mage, her mind conjured up several scenarios that could easily happen and cause them to lose part or all of their reward however by the time she caught up with the dragon slayer she was utterly surprised to find the criminal in Natsu's grasp seemingly unconscious. "What happened?"

The pinkette shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was chasing after him and then the next thing I know he's lying on the ground not moving."

Lucy's brows furrowed in suspicion as she eyed the man wondering if the man was only faking it. "I'll summon Virgo just in case." Pulling out the key the blonde began the motions to summon the spirit, calling her from the celestial realm when the bandit attacked Natsu and began making a run for it. "Virgo!" She called chasing after the crook, reaching for her whip she sent it out and with a flick of her wrist had it wrapped around the criminal and pulling him to the ground. In the next instant he was wrapped in chains, struggling to get free.

Sighing in irritation the stellar mage met up with her partner and the duo began walking back to turn in the bandit and get their reward. On a positive note that meant the cost of her window repair would be completely covered and since they finished the job quicker than anticipated that meant she could see Laxus sooner. Grinning happily they made their way to the train station to finally return home.

~x~

The stellar mage sighed happily as she finished her shower, drying off and dressing before heading out to the guild, skipping as she approached the doors. Pulling one open she entered the guild, unsurprised to see Natsu already tangled up in a guild brawl. Shaking her head the blonde made her way through the chaos and to the bar, plopping herself down and ordering a strawberry smoothie.

"Lucy." Mira greeted her in surprise. "I didn't think you'd be back for another few days."

"Yeah, neither did I but we finished the job up pretty quickly. Which was surprising, to say the least." The celestial mage shrugged her shoulders. "I guess having a dragon slayer as a partner is pretty useful." Mira giggled shaking her head before setting about to make the blonde's smoothie.

After serving a few guild mates the barmaid placed the glass in front of the blonde, leaning against the bar with a smile on her face. Lucy took a sip of her smoothie before eyeing the woman in front of her, curious about the excited expression on her face. "So" The woman began and Lucy frowned in response. "Tell me about your date with Laxus, I want to hear all the details."

Blinking the celestial mage shifted in her seat, thinking over her date with the lightning dragon slayer. "W-Well, I mean he picked me up at seven-thirty and we went to dinner. After we just spent the night walking around Magnolia talking and holding hands."

Mira smiled sweetly. "It sounds like you had a nice night." Lucy nodded, her brows furrowing as she recalled how the date ended. "Is something wrong Lucy?"

The blonde sighed, giving a shake of her head. "No, I –"She cut herself off. "I was just thinking about how the date ended. I mean he asked me out on another date but that's it." She sighed, softly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to it's just that I was – I'm actually slightly disappointed he didn't kiss me."

The eldest Strauss sibling giggled, reaching out to pat the blonde's hand. "Don't worry Lucy. I think Laxus is just trying to take things slow with you." The stellar mage blushed but nodded her head happy with the thought.

"Maybe." She acceded. Shaking her head the blonde smiled up at her friend in thanks before the barmaid left to continue her duties and Lucy was left to drink her smoothie alone.

The blonde sighed in contentment, tempted to prod Mira for the smoothie recipe so she could make it herself only to be distracted by someone sitting on the bar stool next to hers. Turning her head she took in the familiar coat draped over a pair of broad shoulders, her eyes traveling upward and meeting with a pair of blue eyes, giving the blonde man beside her a warm smile. "Hi." She greeted softly and he chuckled.

"Hey cheerleader." Her nose wrinkled slightly but she let the nickname go, knowing no matter how many times she'd tell him to stop he wouldn't. "You busy this Thursday?" The stellar mage shook her head.

"No, I'm free."

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty then." She watched as he stood up and turned to head back to his table.

Sighing, the blonde felt giddy and didn't stop the small squeal of excitement that left her only to pause, quickly sending a glance behind her, her brown eyes widened as her face burned in embarrassment upon seeing the amused smirk on the slayer's face. She let out a small groan. _"Why do I have to embarrass myself like that?!"_ She whined internally but shook it off. It didn't really matter if he knew she was happy about going on a date with him he'd find out either way.

* * *

Laxus couldn't help but be amused at the little blonde cheerleader when she let out that cute little noise. The blush on her face when she found out he knew was adorable and he was going to have to see how many more times he could get her to do that. Clearing his head he focused on getting ready for their date that night. Finishing with dressing, the slayer picked up the picnic basket, eternally grateful Mira packed it because he couldn't cook to save his life. Though perhaps he should consider learning just in case he wanted to invite Lucy over for dinner. He made a mental note to ask Mira to start giving him lessons soon.

Leaving his place Laxus made his way through Magnolia and to Strawberry Street where the blonde stellar mage lived, still slightly amused about it. Approaching her building he entered and made his way up to her apartment, knocking on the door, waiting for her to answer. He could hear her heartbeat pick up and the scent of her nervousness but she smiled sweetly at him when she opened the door and he simply returned it.

Taking her hand in his after she locked up he led her out of the building and onto the street, entwining their fingers together as they walked. He glanced down at her, his mouth turning in a smile at the blush on her face, her eyes focused on their hands. Suppressing the chuckle that bubbled up he decided a distraction was in order. "How did your job go?"

He felt her jolt before she cleared her throat softly. "I-It went well and surprisingly we were able to capture the bandit pretty easily. When we took the job, we had planned for it to take several days to track the guy down but I guess things are a lot easier when you're a dragon slayer."

"Yeah, they are." He agreed. "Slayers have a really good sense of smell so it's pretty easy for us to track something or someone."

The blonde nodded her head. "Sometimes I forget about things like that when it comes to Natsu. Most of the time I'm worried he's going to obliterate something or cause some sort of disaster, but this time we got the full reward.

He smiled at the sound of her happy voice though wondered why the blonde was still partners with Natsu. Then again it was a wonder he was still team mates with his team. "I'm glad things turned out for you cheerleader." Lucy shook her head a slight roll of her eyes as she did.

He glanced around the area, making sure they were going in the right direction, guiding her down another road before they reached their destination, Magnolia Park. Of course the location was suggested by Mira who thought it'd be romantic for the two of them to have a picnic in the park underneath the stars, but he wasn't going to tell Lucy that – unless she brought it up somehow.

Clearing his head he found a nice spot for them, pulling the blanket out of the picnic basket he laid it out, holding his hand out for her to take a seat, smiling at her as he sat beside her. His smile broadened at the sight of her blush and he turned his attention to the basket pulling out the meal for them.

"This looks delicious; did you make it all yourself?" The look on her face made him wish he had but unfortunately he hadn't.

"No, I can't cook." He admitted begrudgingly. "I called in a favor from the demon."

Lucy nodded. "You know if you'd like, I could teach you how." She commented and he looked at her. "I-I mean that is – you don't have to if you don't want to. It's only an offer."

Laxus let out a chuckle at the stammering stellar mage. "Alright" She looked up at him slightly surprised before smiling. He lifted up one of the containers in offering and she took a small handful of the fruit to eat.

The two ate their meal in silence, the lightning slayer glancing up toward the sky before calling out to the blonde across from him. "Look up." His eyes followed her movements before turning up toward the star covered sky. He really didn't know too much about astronomy but he could pick out a few constellations, and wondered if she had the corresponding key to go with it.

The lightning slayer cleaned up most of their picnic, taking out a container and pulling off the lid. Holding it out toward the blonde, she smiled, picking up one of the chocolate covered strawberries before returning her attention to the sky. He picked up one and took a bite of it. He wasn't fond of the milk chocolate coating nor the white chocolate the barmaid had added to it but the sweetness of the strawberries overpowered majority of the chocolate. Probably should have told her dark chocolate.

"Hey Laxus" Lucy called out and he grunted in response. "How about for our next date I give you a cooking lesson?" His eyes moved from the sky to the celestial mage next to him. "You can come over to my place and we can make dinner together?" She suggested a soft smile on her face.

The slayer nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, you pick the meal and I'll buy the ingredients."

"Ah, I'll take care of the shopping." Laxus frowned opening his mouth to protest. "If you've never cooked how will you know what to buy?" The slayer's brow rose.

"I doubt it's that hard… "He trailed off. "And I've been to the market before." Lucy giggled softly.

"Alright, you can shop, but if you have any trouble –"

"I'll bring you with me." He said finally. "Just in case" Lucy smiled at him.

"Then it's all taken care of." She whispered before looking back up at the sky.

After dessert Laxus cleaned up, folding the blanket and placing it back into the basket. Taking the stellar spirit mage's hand they began their walk back to her apartment in comfortable silence.

When they arrived in front of her building he reluctantly released her hand, hating the night was coming to an end but he was looking forward to their next date – although he was afraid he could possibly catch something on fire. Making a mental note to buy her several fire extinguishers for their cooking lessons the lightning mage smiled at the blonde standing in front of him.

"Thank you for tonight, Laxus. I had fun."

He chuckled. "Me too and I look forward to our next date." She giggled, nodding her head.

"I can't wait either."

Laxus shifted in his stance, reaching out he grasped her chin, gently lifting her face he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, smiling as she returned his kiss. When he pulled away he smiled down at the blonde. "I hope I didn't disappoint you on this date." The lightning slayer could see a flash of realization cross her eyes followed by anger and he half worried the blonde would Lucy kick him however to his surprise she merely smiled and shook her head at him.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know." Grinning at her statement he easily captured her soft lips with his own, pulling her bottom lip between his nibbling softly. He felt her lips part and he instantly slid his tongue past her teeth tasting her thoroughly and with an unwilling sigh, parted from her a moment later.

"Sweet dreams blondie." Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips he watched her give him smile and a small wave before heading inside.

Turning the lightning slayer, stuffed his hands in his pockets an amused grin on his face as he walked home. Licking his lips he found himself unsurprised that his little cheerleader tasted like strawberries.


	4. Strawberry Kisses

Several weeks after Lucy began teaching Laxus how to cook the blonde kept her promise to keep the lightning slayer company for the day and since then had been joining him frequently, however though her original intentions were pure, by the end of the day the man had barely managed to get any of his work done, often finding himself distracted with a sweet strawberry scented woman who he couldn't keep his hands off of.

Every single time they were together they found themselves lip-locked, even if only in a chaste kiss – which didn't happen too often. Like at this very moment, Laxus was sitting in his chair behind his desk, the blonde celestial mage straddling his lap, her lips molded against his, their tongues tangled up in a passionate dance and her voluptuous body was pressed firmly against his. His hands slid along her curves down past her hips and to her succulent thighs, grasping them briefly before moving toward her skirt with the intent to take hold of her perfect little round ass.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as her slender fingers tugged on his blonde locks, her hips shifting slightly, grinding into his growing arousal. She pulled away from him panting softly, a smile on her lips as she playfully nipped at his before gliding her hands along his broad shoulders and down his firm chest. Her nimble fingers began unbuttoning his shirt, her brown orbs following her hands as they moved downward until they reached their limit.

Lucy grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged it open, allowing her fingers to trail along his skin, her eyes raking over his muscular chest. A soft sigh of contentment left her as her fingers moved upward, giggling softly as he nipped her lips, bringing her attention to him, blushing upon seeing that look of hunger in his blue orbs. Leaning forward the stellar mage brushed her lips against his, capturing them in a chaste kiss.

The lightning slayer pulled her forward, pressing her form against his own as he reclaimed her mouth in a hungry kiss, his lips moving insistently against hers, wanting to taste her yet again. Removing his hands from her backside he grasped her shirt and tugged it up and over her head, tossing it aside before returning to ravaging her mouth with his own. His fingers caressed her soft flesh, gliding along her smooth back and taking hold of her bra. Quickly undoing the three little hooks he slid the straps down her arms before tossing the undergarment aside to land somewhere in his office.

Blue orbs skimmed the perfect body before it, lips curling into an appreciative smile as hands moved along the contours of her figure, tugging her forward once more. Their lips met forcefully, eliciting soft sighs from both parties at the feel of the others skin against their own. Her slender arms wrapped around him and all too soon she pulled away from him, causing him to groan in protest.

The stellar mage smiled softly at him kissing his lips chastely several times before shifting in his lap her teeth capturing the lobe of his ear forcing a hiss from the man below her, his large hands grasping her thighs firmly. Her lips curled in a smirk as she tugged the lobe into her mouth sucking gently before slowly releasing it, her tongue trailing along the shell of his ear before she began pressing soft kisses to his neck, nipping at the flesh with the intent to leave several love bites on him.

Laxus let out a low groan as her hips slowly rotated in his lap creating a wonderful friction. He truly loved days like these, where the two would spend time alone in his office, the sweet stellar mage keeping him company as he worked despite the fact that he wasn't actually getting a damned thing done beyond finding all those little spots on her perfect body that he knew would drive her crazy and produce the most beautiful moans from her lips. Although right now, there was something in the back of his mind reminding him that they shouldn't really be doing such things in his office but what that reason was seemed to escape the slayer's mind.

Shoving whatever concerns he had further into the depths of his mind he tugged the stellar mage off his neck, crashing his lips against hers his hands moved along her form wanting to feel all of her when a soft click disrupted his enjoyment and the lightning mage suddenly recalled why they should stop spending so much time together in his office. Cursing, the slayer quickly grabbed his coat covering the petite blonde in his lap, sending a glare at the old man standing in his office doorway.

"Damn it, gramps, can't you knock?" Laxus growled out, receiving an eyebrow raise in return.

"Shouldn't you be doing things like that in your home and _not_ in my guild?" The guild master countered causing the younger Dreyer to grumble in response. "I stopped by to see how your work was going but by the state of your office I'd say it's not going at all."

Laxus looked away from the man. "I've got some reports done." He replied lamely, ignoring the snicker from the woman still in his lap.

"Well, lucky for you, I've decided that since Lucy's been spending quite a bit of time with you in your office, I figured she could help you with your work load." Laxus stared at the man, his eyes widening in horror at the sight of several large stacks of paper work being brought into his office by the old man. "Starting with all of these" The old geezer gave him a malicious grin before stepping out, closing the door behind him. "Have fun!" He cheered as the door clicked shut.

"You seriously need to start locking that door." The celestial mage sat up in his lap, looking up at him in annoyance. He sighed heavily.

"I know." Pressing a kiss to her temple he turned his attention over to the piles of paperwork, grimacing at the thought of having to go through all of that _and_ the several months of work that had piled up due to Lucy frequenting his office.

Feeling the blonde wiggle in his lap he watched her slide back, standing up and pulling his coat over her form causing a thought that shouldn't be occurring at this very moment to cross his mind. Giving a shake of his head the dragon slayer stood up and began buttoning his shirt. He heard Lucy let out a curse and he looked in her direction half surprised.

"Your grandfather is evil." She grumbled out as she fastened her bra before picking up her shirt and putting it on. "An absolute demon"

Letting out a chuckle Laxus made his way over to the stellar mage, kissing her cheek. "I know." He moved over to the stack of paper work, easily hefting up one of the piles, pausing when she made a move toward the remaining. "You don't have to help me cheerleader." He placed the stack on the floor beside his desk.

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'll help. It's my fault too that you haven't been able to get much work done these past several months." She sent him a smile. "Besides with my help, I can guarantee, that you'll have all this taken care of in no time." He raised a curious brow at the stellar mage.

"Oh really? You know all about responding to complaints from towns and the magic council?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, but I'm a quick study. For now –"The blonde turned her attention to the stack in front of her. "I can take care of the guild's financial reports and such."

"Ah, I suppose but if you need help don't hesitate to ask." The stellar mage frowned as she skimmed a few of the papers in the pile noticing that there was more than one report type in it. "Laxus"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what I was doing before I became a member of this guild?" She inquired.

"No, I remember there being something about you a while ago but I don't know all the details." He commented casually as he sat down behind his desk.

"It was during our scuffle with Phantom Lord." The lightning slayer paused in his work, flinching slightly as he recalled how much of an asshole he was then and what he had said to Mira. "That's when something about me came up." His blue eyes moved over to the woman standing not too far from his desk. "I was an heiress, Laxus. I was next in line for my father's business. Not just some pretty little princess who sat on her ass trying to look her best in hopes of catching the eye of some disgustingly rich pig."

The man cringed at her tone all of a sudden feeling like an ass again. Standing, he quickly closed the distance between himself and his girlfriend. "Lucy, I didn't mean anything by what I said. I wasn't trying to insult your intelligence." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "It was just a simple statement. There are some things in there that I didn't even know what they were for until I asked gramps." Tightening his hold on her in a quick hug, he released her, gently grasping her chin to turn her face toward him. "That's all I meant. If you find something you're not sure what to put in our books then ask me."

Lucy looked away feeling slightly guilty for getting so worked up at his simple comment when she knew it just as easily could have been as he said. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She felt his lips press a tender kiss to her cheek before he released her to return to his desk.

"Your fine, cheerleader." The lightning mage moved to sit behind his desk, looking at the blonde with a smile. "Let's get started on this work shall we?" Smiling at him in return the stellar mage nodded her head before recalling the unorganized stack in front of her.

"Laxus, does master not separate the reports when he gives them to you?"

"Nope." The slayer replied in annoyance. "His way of giving me extra work."

Lucy sighed shaking her head. "Your grandfather is pure evil." Hearing his laugh the blonde smiled before taking part of the pile and moving over to his couch, setting it onto the small coffee table in front of it. "I think we should organize the reports to make things easier." She looked up at Laxus and he nodded his head in agreement.

The duo set about organizing everything, creating piles for each report, with the intent to organize _those_ after the paperwork was sorted out entirely. By the time the two finished with everything it was late and both were starving.

"You want to head out and catch a meal before we tackle this mountain of paperwork?" Lucy giggled shaking her head.

"No, we need to get started as soon as possible." She glanced to the door. "Maybe Mira can make us some dinner and bring it up?" Laxus smiled in response giving her a slight nod.

"Yeah, I'll send her a thought projection." Lucy smiled happily before moving to take a seat on the floor behind the coffee table.

"In the meantime I'm going to take care of the guild's finances." Laxus nodded before taking his seat at his desk to begin his own pile of paperwork, having already sent the demon barmaid their dinner order.

* * *

Laxus covered his mouth as he yawned, making his way over to pick up his little strawberry, his lips curling in amusement, half tempted to start calling her that. Entering her building he slowly made his way up to her apartment, knocking on her door as he struggled to cover another yawn. After a moment of no response the slayer frowned and knocked on her door again, wondering if maybe she hadn't heard the first. After another several minutes passed with no response the slayer struggled not to panic and hoped everything was alright. Trying once more he felt his worry spike when there was no response yet again. Recalling Natsu's habit of climbing through the blonde's window he quickly made his way out of the building, searching for her window. The second his eyes landed on it he easily made the jump, catching himself on the ledge, slightly annoyed her window was open and making a mental note to reprimand her later.

Focusing on finding the celestial mage, Laxus pulled himself into her apartment, cringing when he heard the window crack, intending to promise to fix it later. Entering the apartment he began his search for her, checking her kitchen and all over before making his way to the bathroom. His knuckles lightly rapped on the door, just in case she was in there naked and with no response once more the slayer grasped the door knob and slowly turned it.

"Cheerleader?" He called out, pushing the door open, his eyes scanning the bathroom, landing on the blonde sitting in the tub. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief he called out to her again. "Lucy." He watched as her eyes moved from the tub to him, her brows furrowing slightly before shooting up in surprise.

"Laxus!" She half squealed. "What are you doing breaking into my apartment?!"

The lightning mage paused at her words, concerned about why she wasn't yelling about him barging in on her while she was bathing. Putting that aside for later he spoke. "You didn't answer your door; I was worried something happened to you. You're normally ready at this time."

He noticed her frown in confusion. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Lucy let out a heavy sigh, sinking into the water and letting out a soft curse.

"Sorry, I spaced and lost track of time." He smiled at her.

"You're fine cheerleader. Just finish up so we can get a move on." Lucy nodded her head and he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Shaking his head he made his way over to one of her chairs and sat down, glad nothing had happened though he was starting to worry for the little blonde.

She had been helping him with the enormous pile of paperwork his grandfather had dumped in his lap for several weeks now and it seemed like the schedule was taking a toll on the poor woman – despite the fact that she had been entirely right about her helping him would be a great benefit he thought that maybe she should take a break and get some real rest before she wore herself out.

Glancing in her direction when she emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready to go he sat up, observing her as she made her way over to him. He could easily see the dark circles starting to form under her eyes from improper sleep and the way her eyes drifted close every now and again was definitely cause for concern.

"Cheerleader, maybe you should stay home for today." Lucy shook her head in protest.

"Laxus I-"She cut herself off with a yawn. "I promised I'd help you with the work."

"_You_ didn't promise anything." Standing the slayer moved to the stellar mage, guiding her back to bed. "Gramps forced this upon you. I doubt the old geezer will have a problem if you take one day off to rest." Lucy stopped him from putting her in bed, frowning up at him.

"I'm not going to take a day off. If you can't then I won't." She argued and he smiled at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I'm fine cheerleader. I'm used to this kind of thing. You, however, are not." The petite blonde crossed her arms huffing in annoyance.

"Well I don't want to take the day off. I want to help you –"Laxus covered her mouth to silence her.

"And you can – _tomorrow_."

She growled slightly, nipping at his hand and forcing him to remove it. "How about this. You let me help and at noon I'll take a break and catch a quick cat nap."

He frowned not liking the idea but he knew that if he tried to argue any further it would end in disaster. "Fine." He assented, smiling at the look on the celestial mage's face. "Let's get going." Taking her hand the duo left her apartment and made their way to the guild, climbing the steps to the second floor before entering his office. Placing a quick kiss upon her lips Laxus made way over to his desk and Lucy made her way over to the little table she had been using as a desk.

When noon rolled around Laxus glanced over to the stellar spirit mage, smiling at the sight of her passed out, with her head lying on her arms as a makeshift pillow. Chuckling softly, he stood and carefully lifted the blonde up, placing her on his sofa before covering her up with his coat and returning to his desk to continue his paperwork.

It wasn't for another several hours did the stellar mage stir and he smiled at the sound of her soft groan as she stretched, glad his coat covered her otherwise he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on his paperwork. Placing another report into the completed stack he picked up another to work on when he heard her gasp, alarming him.

"Laxus!" She whined. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

He shrugged, looking at the disheveled blonde sitting on his couch. "You were exhausted, Lucy and you _needed_ sleep. I wasn't about to wake you up." She huffed in anger and he turned his focus to the report in front of him when a pillow suddenly collided with his head. Turning to his girlfriend, his eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not waking me up." She stated simply, standing up to stretch. "You know how much I didn't want you to have to do all of this alone when half of it is my fault anyways."

The lightning mage rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it too much, cheerleader. Gramps probably intended to give me it the moment I finished my other paperwork. He's been letting these build up for _months_ before we even started dating."

Lucy blinked at him in surprise. "Seriously? Your grandfather just lets all this paperwork pile up for months before handing it over to you?" Laxus nodded her head. "Just how evil is your grandfather exactly?" Laxus chuckled shaking his head. She honestly hand _no_ idea just how evil that little old man could be.

"Evil enough." He stated before focusing on the report, wanting to at least get this finished before they ate dinner. Feeling a pair of slender arms wrap around him, he smiled, turning his head to meet her lips in a quick kiss. "I'm almost finished and Mira will bring us up some dinner." He felt her nod her head, keeping her hold on him as he continued to work.

When he finished he sighed, smiling as she stepped around, slipping onto his lap as she pressed a kiss to him. He groaned slightly, having missed tasting his sweet little strawberry however any potential moment was ruined upon hearing a soft knock on the door. She kissed him chastely before standing up. "I'll get it." He watched in disappointment as she made her way to the door, pulling it open to reveal the demon matchmaker with their food, a bright smile on her face. "Evening, Mira." The stellar mage greeted happily.

"Evening Lucy." Mira greeted in response as Lucy took one of the trays from the barmaid. "That one's Laxus'." Mira informed her and Lucy nodded her head, taking it over to Laxus and setting it on his desk. She then took the other and set it on the table. "Thank you, for bringing our meals up Mira."

"Oh, it's no problem Lucy. You two enjoy and I'll be back up in an hour to pick them up." With that the takeover mage left Laxus' office, leaving the couple alone once more. Sighing softly Lucy sat down and began eating her meal, picking up a report, determined to at least get some of the paperwork she had on her desk taken care of.

After dinner, Lucy smiled happily as she had managed to complete several reports during the meal and even more before she helped Mira take the trays downstairs. Returning to the lightning mage's office Lucy smiled at the sight of him working at his desk, a soft giggle escaping her, distracting the man. She smiled brightly at him, closing the door softly and making her way over to him. Leaning down the blonde pressed a kiss to his cheek, startled when he pulled her into his lap, instantly covering her mouth with his.

Lucy let out a soft sigh, having missed kissing Laxus; however they still had some work to do before they could enjoy things like this again. With great reluctance the blonde pulled herself from the lightning mage, giving him a sad smile. "As much as I would love to continue this, we still have work, to do." Laxus let out a groan.

"Come on cheerleader. We can take a small break." The blonde laughed shaking her head.

"What you consider a 'small' break will lead to weeks of you getting maybe one or two reports done when you remember the work is there." The slayer let out a sigh and she smiled, giving him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry. We're almost done – I think." She said as she stood up, walking over to her desk. "If we work diligently, I'm pretty sure we'll have this all done in the next week."

* * *

Luckily for him the stellar mage had been right and they had managed to complete all of the work his grandfather had added and the work he was behind on. He spent a couple days reviewing everything to make sure it was all correct, impressed with her intelligence and even mentioning it to her. Of course her response to him was that she wasn't only a beautiful blonde but quite intelligent too. He had merely rolled his eyes before pulling her into his lap and thanking her for all of her hard work.

Laxus let out a sigh as his tongue slid into her mouth, the sweet taste of strawberries bursting across his taste buds, his hands taking firm hold of her wonderful backside. They had turned in the paperwork last night and now he was free to spend some quality time with his little strawberry. Pulling her closer he groaned as he felt her fingers entwine with his locks, tugging on them as she grinded her hips into his arousal, half tempted to strip her bare so he could feel every inch of her skin.

The sound of a soft click had the lightning mage tensing in fear, pulling away from his girlfriend to glare at the door as it opened, a low growl emitting from his throat at the sight of a smiling Fairy Tail guild master. "Thank you for getting everything completed and turned in to me. I really appreciate it kiddos." Shifting in his seat Laxus watched as the old man brought in paper work, several more stacks then the last batch. "Now, if you don't mind. I'd like you to get working on these." With that Makarov Dreyer left his grandson's office, chuckling darkly as he closed the door.

"That's it. It's official. Your grandfather is the most evil man known to creation." Lucy declared and Laxus could only chuckle at the blonde's statement, which was more of an understatement really.


	5. Dark Chocolate and Strawberries Part 1

His head fell into his hands, fingers massaging his temples in hopes to ease the growing headache. A heavy sigh escaped the man as he leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at the ceiling above him for several long minutes before he sat up once again. His blue orbs scanned his office barely taking in the state of it before they landed on the clock reading just a few minutes past nine.

With a tired sigh the lightning mage slowly stood from his chair and began organizing the never ending chaos that was his desk. Ever since that day several weeks ago after having returned from a job with his team he had been spending fifteen to sixteen hour days, holed up in his office trying to complete the massive amount of paperwork that had been bestowed upon him by his grandfather.

The man was out to get him, he could almost swear it.

Pushing thoughts aside of murder by extensive paperwork the dragon slayer finished up before leaving his office, locking it and making his way down the steps to the first floor. Giving a wave to Mira when she called out goodnight to him before slowly making his way home, hating that he was too exhausted to use his lightning body so he could just get to bed and fall asleep. Pausing, he was half tempted but recalled what happened that last time he tried to use it in his exhausted state, cringing, the slayer continued to trudge home.

The moment he was inside, he kicked off his boots and made a beeline for his bedroom, stripping off his clothing as he went before crashing into the large bed and passing out the instant his head hit the pillow.

When he woke the next morning he grumbled not wanting to get up early today but he still had so much work to do. The man sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He almost wanted to consider asking the cheerleader for help but he didn't want to put her through that again, despite how much of a benefit she had been. No, after what had happened a few months ago he had decided that maybe it was for the better if she didn't keep him company in his office so she wouldn't be subjected to his grandfather's torture.

Another groan escaped him as he sat up, stretching his tried body and made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower, dressing and then making a quick breakfast, smiling as he thought about the lessons Lucy had given him, recalling their first one. Shaking his head he finished the meal and cleaned up. Grabbing his coat he draped it over his shoulders, locking up his house before making his way to the guild hall for another long day of paperwork. He really needed a day off.

When lunch time rolled around the slayer stood up needing a break before he ended up with another headache. Making his way down to the first floor he bypassed the ongoing brawl and made his way to the bar, easily spotting the one person he wanted to see right now. Taking the seat next to her he smiled as she looked up at him, a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey stranger" She greeted playfully and he chuckled, knowing it had been some time since they had actually seen each other not in just passing. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Alright. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, been keeping busy with Natsu and the rest of the team" He nodded, thanking Mira when she brought him his usual meal. "Hey Laxus?" Hearing her soft tone he paused, glancing at the blonde in concern.

"Yeah cheerleader?" His blue eyes immediately took note of her hand fidgeting with her necklace; something he quickly figured out was a nervous gesture.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind if I came up and kept you company today?" He blinked at her question, a smile coming to his face.

"I have a better idea." Her brown eyes turned up toward him and he gave her a smile. "I'm taking tomorrow off, so why don't you come over and we'll spend some time together? We can watch a movie or two and I'll cook for you." The stellar mage gave him a bright smile, nodding in agreement.

"Okay."

"Come over around three?" She nodded again and he leaned over, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'll see you tomorrow." Standing from his stool he made his way upstairs to his office, not wanting to enter the room. He glanced over to his grandfather's office wondering if he should let the man know he was taking the day off tomorrow to spend it with Lucy. Not that he would care – it would still be courteous to let his grandfather know why he'd be late with his work.

Turning the slayer crossed the hall and knocked on Makarov's door, waiting for permission to enter, opening the door when it was granted. "Laxus." The guild master greeted in slight surprise. "Is something wrong?"

Laxus cleared his throat a little. "No, I just wanted to come by and let you know I'm taking tomorrow off. So I'll be a little late on getting you everything."

"Oh?" Makarov raised a brow at his grandson. "And might I ask why the sudden need for a day off?"

The lightning slayer shifted, uneasy about what his grandfather would say after he answered. "Lucy and I haven't been able to spend any time together and I made plans to spend the day with her tomorrow." The moment he had said her name he could see understanding in the man's eye however that hadn't lasted long because now he could tell the man was thinking something he'd rather the geezer not think about at all.

Makarov smiled and gave a nod of his head. "Alright, that's fine."

"Thanks gramps." Turning he began to leave the man's office.

"Maybe the two of you can get working on them great-grandbabies I've been asking for." Makarov commented and Laxus let out an annoyed sigh.

"Gramps." Laxus groaned. "Come on, Lucy and I haven't even been dating for a year and we're not even married." The old man sent him a smirk.

"Then I suggest you get to proposing. I want great-grandbabies before I croak."

Laxus scoffed as he reached for the door. "I doubt you'll ever reach that point old man, so stop complaining." The dragon slayer jerked the door open and slammed it close before making his way back across the hall to his own office. Taking a seat behind his desk he sighed heavily before focusing on attempting to get a little more work done than usual today.

By the end of the day he was exhausted but he was looking forward to the next because he and Lucy could spend some much needed time together. Heading home the lightning dragon slayer, let out a tired yawn, kicking his boots off and making his way to his room, reminding himself to clean up before the stellar mage came over.

* * *

Lucy hummed happily as she sat in her tub, dragging her loofa across her arm and leaving a trail of suds behind. This afternoon she and Laxus were going to be together, just the two of him at his home. The blonde stalled in her scrubbing, her face burning at the numerous inappropriate thoughts that crossed her mind, biting her lip as she considered allowing several scenarios to occur tonight. Shaking away those thoughts she focused on finishing her bath then drained the tub, waiting and watching as the water slowly disappeared. Pushing herself up the blonde grabbed her towel, wrapping her hair before grabbing the larger one for her body, drying off and then wrapping it around herself.

Sighing she exited the bathroom and began to skim the contents of her closet wondering what to wear for tonight's date. Deciding on something casual the blonde dressed and fixed up her hair, sending a glance to the clock she realized she still had some time before she was to make her way over to his place. She hesitated wondering if it was okay for her to arrive early, it was only ten minutes. _"But then he could be busy…"_ She pursed her lips in thought before shrugging her shoulders deciding to leave anyways and if need be she could always walk slower.

Locking her apartment, the blonde made her way down Strawberry Street heading in the direction of her boyfriend's place. Humming, the blonde could feel her excitement bubble and she couldn't wait to see the lightning dragon slayer. They hadn't been on a date in a little while and she had wanted to spend time with the man badly, even if it was just in his office.

When his home came into view, a smile lit her face and she picked up her pace a little, reaching out and knocking on his door firmly. Exhaling softly the blonde brushed her hand against Horologium's key and she cringed slightly as she realized she was still ten minutes early despite her attempt to walk slowly. Shifting she waited nervously for him to open the door, smiling when he came into view.

"Hey baby." He greeted, stepping back to allow her entry.

"Hi." The stellar mage blushed as she returned his greeting, entering his place. "S-sorry I'm a bit early." He shook his head.

"You're alright, cheerleader." Lucy slid off her flats as she waited for him to close the door, sighing softly as his arm wrapped around her, guiding her into his living space.

The stellar mage sat on his couch, waiting for him to set the movie up; cuddling into his side not long after he sat down, letting out a content sigh. She had missed this. Upon hearing the sound of a chuckle from the man beside her she felt her face heat up, looking up at the slayer with a smile on her face. "So, what are we watching first?"

"Just a thriller movie, unless you'd rather we watch a comedy first?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, thriller is fine with me." He nodded and the couple turned to the lacrima-vision when the movie began to play.

Smiling Lucy shifted, her hand reaching for his to entwine their fingers together. He had chosen a good movie, she honestly loved thrillers they always kept her on the edge of her seat and she loved the way it made her think and when things turned out to be a surprise. Feeling his loose hold tighten on hers, she glanced down at their hands another smile making its way onto her face before she focused once more on the movie.

* * *

Every now and again he'd find himself glancing down to the blonde next to him, his lips turning just the slightest in amusement as he watched her enraptured in the movie. Turning his attention to the lacrima-vision he watched the scenes unfold, already knowing what would happen next. He had seen this movie several times already but it was something he found himself always able to watch again. It often gave him the opportunity to catch things he hadn't seen before or fully understood when they were said in the moment that made a reference to something else.

Feeling the petite blonde shift next to him, his attention soon turned to her, half worried she'd fall off the couch even though she was nowhere near the edge. She had shifted her position every now and again and the expressions on her face and the look in her eyes as she watched made him chuckle. He had a feeling she liked thriller movies just as much as he did. Making a mental note to watch similar movies in the future he focused on the movie yet again, and he could tell it was nearing its end and he was half tempted to get up and head into the kitchen to start dinner but he'd wait. He wanted to cook the meal with her after all.

When the movie finally reached the credits he looked at the stellar mage beside him, still staring at the screen for a moment before slowly turning to him a smile on her face. "That was good." He let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad you liked it." Her smile widened slightly as she nodded her head. "Ready for dinner?" Her brows furrowed slightly, her hand tightening its hold on his just the slightest and he could see the hesitancy in her eyes.

"Not really." She mumbled and he smiled, leaning he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We can come back and cuddle after dinner. I don't want you to starve." The slayer smirked at the sight of her blushing face, watching as she stood up and giving a quick stretch before turning to him.

"Let's go make dinner then."

Standing up the lightning mage grasped her hand, guiding her to his kitchen to begin preparation for dinner. He was still fairly new to cooking but hopefully this wouldn't turn out to be a complete disaster – at least it shouldn't with the stellar mage helping him.

~x~

Staring at the overly done chicken, his nose scrunched up at the scent of it, his ears quickly picking up on the sound of muffled giggles. Turning his blue eyes to the celestial mage, he felt his brow twitch as she ignored him and continued to laugh. "Oi." He half barked and she snorted before giving him a bright grin.

"I told you the temperature was too high." He scowled and she instantly covered her mouth to stop another spurt of giggles from coming forth. He turned away, grumbling in annoyance as he looked at what was supposed to be their dinner…so much for that.

Sighing, the slayer moved to clean up, pausing as he felt Lucy's slender arms wrap around his middle. Glancing down at her, his anger and annoyance at the whole ordeal began to fade. "Sorry about ruining dinner." Now they needed to figure out what to do, it was getting late and the market would be closed by the time they got there and he didn't have much else at his place.

"Its fine, honey." Hearing the nickname the blonde slayer shifted, clearing his throat to rid himself of any embarrassment that may have just occurred. "Besides, I'm sure we can make something else."

He winced slightly at that. "I don't exactly have much else here…" He trailed off figuring she'd quickly understand that with his lack of cooking skills he didn't feel the need to keep the kitchen stocked.

Lucy hummed in thought before looking up at the slayer. "I'm sure we can think of something." Her arms slid from him and he resisted the impulse to pull her back to his side, watching her head toward his fridge.

"While you're thinking, I'm going to start cleaning up." The slayer frowned once more at their wasted dinner before beginning to pick up. Tossing the overcooked food into the trash and the dishes in the sink. After scrubbing the counters he moved to his sink and began cleaning those, feeling slightly irritated he messed up their date.

"Boy, when you said you didn't have much else I didn't think you meant…" He glanced in her direction briefly before finishing up the dishes.

"I told you." Lucy giggled before gasping softly.

"I've got an idea." Raising a brow the slayer watched as she pulled a key from the pouch on her hip. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Moments later the pink haired shackled maid appeared, bowing at the waist.

"Good evening princess." Virgo greeted.

"Evening Virgo, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind heading over to my place to pick up a few ingredients for dinner."

"What did you have in mind princess?" Lucy hummed in thought. "Something simple since it's so late."

"If I may, princess, I have just the thing. I shall be back shortly." Before the stellar spirit mage could reply the celestial spirit was gone. He sighed heavily, leaning against the counter feeling worse about what had happened to dinner, starting to consider keeping _some_ food in his kitchen just in case things like this happened again.

"Laxus." Hearing her soft voice, the lightning mage turned his eyes toward her, his lips turning up slightly at the sight of her sweet smile. "Don't worry about dinner." She slid her arms around him, his hand automatically coming up to rest on her back.

"I know but I –"

Quickly rising to her toes Lucy pressed a small peck to his lips, smiling at him again. "It's fine." She assured him. "Besides it's a lot better than Natsu's cooking. I mean he burns everything to a crisp _and_ sets my kitchen on fire." Resting her head against him she sighed. "You'll get better with practice. You've only had a few lessons; it's not going to make you a chef overnight."

Laxus remained silent, though feeling better about it. She was right, he wasn't going to be able to do well with the few lessons the little cheerleader had given him but he still wanted to be able to cook her dinner one night. Pulling his little strawberry close he pressed his lips to the top of her head, smiling at the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Carefully grasping her chin he lifted her head, leaning down and briefly brushing his lips against her own, pulling away upon hearing her spirit return.

"Princess, I apologize for taking so long, you may punish me if you like." Lucy sighed as Laxus moved away from her, cringing slightly at her spirit's words before turning to her.

"No, Virgo, you're fine."

"I have also prepared your meal so that you won't have to worry about overcooking anymore food." The stellar mage quickly covered her mouth, nodding. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for me princess."

"Kay." Lucy barely managed out before the spirit disappeared.

"It's _not_ that funny." Laxus grumbled as he made his way over to the table, sitting down, forcing the blonde to turn away to stop herself from giggling at how adorable he looked pouting.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry." She grinned, taking the seat across from him before digging into the meal Virgo brought them.

* * *

After dinner the couple found themselves, back on the couch, snuggled together as they watched another movie and neither willing to move from their comfortable positions when the credits began rolling and Lucy's inability to keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds.

"We should probably get you home cheerleader." Laxus spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence forcing the blonde stellar mage to move from her comfortable position to look at him, pouting slightly.

"I don't want to go yet." He chuckled softly, tucking a strand of her golden hair back, his thumb caressing her cheek softly.

"I don't want you to go either." He confessed as she leaned into his touch before shifting onto her knees and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He sighed, tugging her close to him before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Should we try watching another movie?" Lucy suggested.

"No, I doubt you'll be able to stay awake long enough to finish it." The stellar mage pouted, falling back onto the couch as the slayer chuckled.

"Hey Laxus." She called.

"Yeah cheerleader?"

"I was just wondering; why do you like strawberries so much?" She inquired and he glanced at her, half reluctant to tell her the truth.

"Because you smell like strawberries" He replied and watched with a raised brow as she flushed wondering what was going through that pretty head of hers.

* * *

Lucy flushed at his response, it was an honest curiosity but if he liked strawberries because she smelled like strawberries did that mean that while he was eating them he was thinking of – her face flushed again. "S-so then you eat strawberries because they smell like me then d-does that mean you think about eating –uhm – m-me?"

Laxus let out a bark of laughter at her question turning his gaze upon her he then grinned. "I didn't think about that but now that you mention it, let's see if you taste like strawberries." The moment he began to move toward her she scrambled back, feeling her face burn.

"Laxus!" She yelped as she attempted to move further away from the slayer squeaking as he grabbed hold of her, quickly pulling her against him and claiming her lips in a rough kiss. Sighing softly the blonde snaked her arms around his neck, suppressing the urge to moan as his tongue glided against hers and his hands gripped her hips firmly. She panted softly, frowning slightly at the lightning mage as he grinned at her. "Jerk." She grumbled and he chuckled tugging her up and into his lap, his arms securing themselves around her, curious about his heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry." Frowning, the stellar mage pulled away from him, looking up at him confused.

"What for?"

"What happened during the Phantom war and for –"She quickly covered his mouth, shaking her head.

"You've already apologized and I've already forgiven you." He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

"I know but I was an utter ass for demanding what I did from you and Cana just to help." Lucy sighed, shifting in his lap to look at him properly.

"Laxus, that was forever ago. Please leave it alone. You've more than made up for it, so stop feeling guilty." She commanded lightly, giving him a smile. "And start focusing on letting me know, just how much I taste like strawberries." Laxus chuckled as he leaned forward, lightly nipping at her lips.

"I know how much your lips taste like strawberries. I'm more interested in finding out what _else_ tastes like strawberries." He mumbled out, smirking at the sight of her dark blush before capturing her lips with his own, a soft moan escaping her as his tongue invaded her mouth to tangle with her own. By the stars she loved the way this man kissed her.

Her arms quickly wound themselves around his neck, pulling her form closer to his, her fingers threading through his blonde locks, smiling to herself as his large hands made their way up her skirt to take hold of her backside. She loved the feel of his rough hands against her skin, wanting to feel him caress every inch of her body. Rotating her hips against that hidden bulge and eliciting a low groan from him she jerked away from his mouth, quickly tearing off her top and tossing it aside. Her hands grasped the hem of his shirt, hastily tugging it up and over his head, letting it fall from her grasp as her eyes took him in, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

She could see the dark desire swirling in the depths of his blue eyes and at this moment she wanted it to consume her entire being. A ragged breath left her as he leaned forward his tongue tracing a hot path along the flesh of her neck, her head falling back as his teeth nipped where his tongue had been the trail moving lower until his lips met with the fabric of her bra. His fingers slowly glided up her back, taking hold of the garment to undo them stopping upon the feint sound of a rumble.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she sat up, the sound of thunder clearer to her ears the second time. He released her bra, his head turning toward his window before turning back to her, a grin on his face that made her insides curl. "Guess you'll be staying the night tonight, huh?" The blonde felt heat flood her at the implication of his words, her heart fluttering as he chuckled lowly. "Well, there's that too." She giggled, nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah, guess I will be." She whispered unnecessarily, her arms slipping back around his neck before their lips met.

* * *

He shifted in his bed, sighing contentedly as the scent of strawberries flooded his nostrils, pulling his girlfriend closer to him. His lips curled upward slightly as she giggled softly, snuggling against him, both groaning at the sound of his alarm. Reaching behind him he turned it off, letting out a tired sigh before turning back toward the celestial mage beside him.

"Morning." He greeted her with a sleepy smile, raising a brow when she shook her head.

"Not yet." He smiled as she pulled the blanket back up and cuddled against him once more. "It's too early."

"I know." Kissing the top of her head he slipped his arms around her pulling her up against him. "But I've got endless piles of paperwork that need to be taken care of and gramps –"His words were quickly silenced by the stellar mage, her soft lips moving against his own.

"He won't mind if you go in a little late; will he?" He chuckled shaking his head.

"No, I don't think he'd mind at all." Lucy smiled, pushing herself up as they kissed once more.

"Want to try to make breakfast this morning?" He smirked at her.

"Are you cooking like that?" He watched in amusement as the cheerleader looked down, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

"Well, only if you're wearing the same thing." He laughed, sitting up, mischief shining in his blue eyes.

"If you insist cheerleader, then I have no choice." Lucy smiled brightly. Climbing over him she paused, leaning forward to give Laxus a peck on the lips then getting off the bed. "Tease." He grumbled out as he stood up, stretching before following the blonde out to his kitchen to make breakfast.

~x~

After breakfast the couple began to get ready for the day, leaving his place and making their way to the guild where the slayer would be holed up in his office for the next several hours hoping his grandfather wouldn't inquire about his date with Lucy or anything else beyond how soon he'd have his work done.

Pressing a kiss to the top of the stellar mage's head he made his way up to the second floor, not in the mood to actually do any work today. Entering his office he took his seat behind his desk, staring at the piles of paper on it in annoyance before continuing where he had left off in the council reports.

It wasn't until his stomach started protesting very loudly that he realized he needed a break and that he had in fact skipped lunch. Cursing the lightning slayer made his way downstairs hoping Mira wouldn't mind making him a bigger dinner than what he usually ordered. Taking a seat at the bar, Mira smiled at him when they made eye contact, already knowing what he needed before making her way to the kitchen.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he found himself smiling as a familiar scent wafted into his nose, the celestial mage, taking a seat next time him seconds later. "You okay?" He sent her a smile, giving a nod of his head.

"Just hungry."

"I figured. You skipped lunch entirely."

"Yeah, lost track of time trying to get through those reports from the council." Lucy nodded her head.

"Want some help?" He shook his head.

"No, I'd rather not subject you to my grandfather's torture." She giggled in response.

"I want to and besides it's not torture when I'm volunteering to help."

The slayer hesitated before nodding in consent. "Alright, but if you get too tired, head home and get some sleep."

"I will." She agreed.

After practically inhaling his dinner the two made their way up to his office, the slayer still reluctant to sit down and complete his work. He was feeling restless. Glancing over to the blonde stellar mage as she sat at the little coffee table working on a few reports he smiled. "Hey cheerleader." He called out.

Lucy looked up at him curious and he grinned. "Yeah?"

"You want to go on a job with me here in a few days?" She smiled giving a small nod of her head.

"I'd like that." Smiling the slayer turned back to his work, determined to get a good amount done, intending to take a long job with his little strawberry to give him a decent break from this nightmare.


	6. Sometimes Strawberries are Tart

**I had planned to publish this tomorrow but then I thought about it and decided I didn't want to publish this tomorrow so I'm publishing it today. So, enjoy :D**

* * *

His long legs carried him through the forest, on his way back to Magnolia after a long job, however as relieved and happy as he should have been, he was not. No currently he was eyeing a certain normally sweet, cheerful celestial mage walking not but a meter or so in front of him, confused about what was going on with her. He was sure she should have been as ecstatic as he about successfully completing a job _especially_ with the pay they got, but again this was not the case.

Thinking back to a few months ago when they had taken the job to this moment he thought over everything and the only thing that really stood out was their argument over which job to take as Laxus refused to take anything lower than S-class – he wasn't an S-class mage for nothing. The argument was petty really, he wanted a long job, something to keep him away for more than just a few weeks, giving him an ample break from paperwork and dealing with his grandfather and she – well she wanted something easy because she wasn't an S-class mage and felt more comfortable with something that wouldn't result in a severe injury.

He remembered cringing at the thought of her getting hurt so he relented and looked over the job board again, trying to keep his eyes from going to that particular job when he spotted another lengthy job. It was actually perfect for them. He had taken it off the board and shown her, she smiled brightly at him and gave him a quick hug before running off to get it approved by Mira. They packed up and headed out that day to ensure they got their early the next morning.

Bringing himself to the present he knew he had made up with her for the argument but other than that he couldn't recall anything in particular happening – there were things but nothing he deemed a reason for her to be this angry with him. His brows furrowed trying to go over every moment of the past three months, now recalling there had even been several instances where she seemed colder to him but he still couldn't pinpoint the exact thing that caused her current mood. Letting out a heavy sigh he looked toward the celestial mage and decided he was going to have to face his currently unstable girlfriend, hoping he wasn't about to get Lucy kicked just for speaking to her.

"Hey, cheerleader" He called keeping his fear out of his voice. "Is everything okay? You seem pretty pissed." He swallowed as she halted, feeling a sense of dread begin to fill him but he continued wanting to find out why things were the way they were. "I don't know why you're so angry but if you talk to me, I –"The stellar mage turned on her heel, facing toward him and the look in her chocolate orbs had him wishing he had just stayed silent until she decided to speak to him.

"You _don't know?!_ You don't know?!" She growled out. "You pompous, egotistical, lying, jackass!" She screeched angrily and he stared at the stellar mage wide-eyed, tempted to back away from her, his hands starting to rise hoping to placate her. "Don't sit there and act like you don't know!" She snarled.

He was tempted to blurt that he really didn't but that would probably lead to her being more pissed off at him so instead he eased himself forward, still subconsciously worried she was going to kick the hell out of him. When he stood before her he spoke, keeping his voice calm. "Baby, I really –"

"_Don't_ say you don't know. You and she –"She cut herself off with an irritated growl before turning on her heel to walk away from him.

Laxus sighed now even more confused than before. Quickly catching up with the blonde he grabbed her arm, turning her to him, his stomach uneasy at the sight of tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "What do you mean, she?"

She jerked her arm from his grasp, glaring up at him. The lightning slayer could swear he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, from the look she was giving him. "I'm talking about the client's daughter." He opened his mouth to question her when she continued. "I'm talking about the three months we spent escorting that damn hussy." The volume of her voice continued to grow as she spoke, her anger taking over once more. "I'm talking about the three months she spent throwing herself at you, trying to and failing at subtly hinting at the fact that she wanted you to fuck her even though her tart ass has a damn fiancé _and_ the fact that you did nothing but sit there and let her stroke the living hell out of your fucking ego!" She nearly screamed.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out why she was pissed at him and though he knew he hadn't handled the situation with the daughter's client well – wanting to ensure Lucy got the full reward because he knew _very_ well that the daughters of clients had flirted with him and when he hadn't made a move on them they would be pissed and he and his team ended up losing money. His team mates were never bothered by the monetary loss but he worried that maybe it would Lucy seeing as this job was to give her a break from working for a while and they'd lost out because of him.

However instead of staying focused on the fact that his girlfriend was jealous and hurt by his action he couldn't help recall how _she_ had acted when they delivered the client's daughter to her intended. His frustration at the situation and the fact that she was making it seem like _he_ was the only guilty party had him losing his calm.

"Come off it, cheerleader"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in a mixture of anger and slight disbelief.

"You heard me." He half growled. "You're pissed off at me for what happened with the client's daughter but what about you and the other client? He spent his time eyeing you like a piece of meat while the two of _you_ _flirted_, up until we left the damn place."

The stellar mage rolled her eyes at him and he felt his brow twitch in annoyance. "For your information _Laxus_, _that_ is how I grew up. It was common curtesy to sit pretty and smile, being as polite as possible, as _is_ required of a lady." She informed him. "No matter how desperately I wanted to wipe that disgusting smile off the bastard's face and grind my heel into his groin just to watch him squirm, I couldn't." She grumbled out.

He had originally intended to retort about how she was just as guilty as he was even if it was how she grew up when the rest of what she spoke and her tone of voice sank in. Before he could even think to catch himself, laughter escaped him finding her sadism to be amusing, especially since he hadn't really expected it, briefly wondering how much more sadistic she could get. Pushing that aside for later he let his relief flood him now aware that she wasn't interested in the guy and figured he should also apologize for the way the job went.

After collecting himself he tugged the stellar mage toward him, a grin on his face as he held her tight, pulling away he smiled at her before claiming her lips in a rough kiss, grasping her hand when she attempted to push him away, moving his lips more insistently against hers until she responded. Resting her hand on his shoulder, his fingers tangled in her blonde locks as he forced his tongue into her mouth, reveling in finally getting to taste that strawberry sweetness after so long.

Reeling his desires back in before he took her right there in the forest, Laxus released his hold on the stellar mage, drawing back from her lips, he panted softly, opening his eyes to look into hers. "I'm sorry." He breathed out, seeing a flash of hurt in her orbs. Licking his lips, he stood up and put a little space between them. "I knew what she was doing." He confessed. "And I could have handled the whole situation better but –"He hesitated a moment with his explanation but continued, she _should_ know. "I've done jobs like this before, the women get flirtatious and when I don't respond they get pissed and we'd lose money." Lucy's brows furrowed slightly. "This job was supposed to give you some time to stop stressing about rent and I know it would bother you that we didn't get the full amount so I figured I could at least tolerate her advances"

The celestial spirit mage remained silent, staring at him for what seemed like several long minutes before sighing heavily and shaking her head. "You're a dumbass." She informed him, looking up at him anger lingering in her eyes. "Truthfully I wouldn't have been happy about not getting the full reward but I'd rather not get a full reward than sit there and watch you flirt for three months and of course saying _nothing_ to me in regards to it – I might add – with a woman like _that._ An explanation earlier would have been nice." He winced slightly at her words knowing full well he probably made her feel insecure about their relationship and it would probably take some time for her to not be. "But, thank you."

He stared at her baffled by her sudden thank you. He was sure she was supposed to still be angry at him. "What?"

Lucy smiled. "I said thank you."

"Really? But why?"

The stellar mage shrugged. "I guess I can just forgive your stupidity easily. I mean you _are_ a dragon slayer. It's in your nature."

"Hey!" He cried out indignantly. "Don't insult dragon slayers."

"Don't be such an idiot then." She quipped. "Keep it up and I'll start lumping, you with Natsu and Sting." She smirked at him before turning around and walking.

"To hell you will." He growled, following her. "I'm nothing like those two idiots." He argued as he closed the distance between them in a few strides, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him. His lips curled in amusement upon hearing her soft squeak of surprise, leaning down he met her lips in a chaste kiss. His nose brushed against hers, meeting her eyes. "If we decide to go on a job together again, there'll be no more traveling third parties."

Lucy nodded her head. "Agreed." The duo kissed once more before they continued their walk to Magnolia, her hand held in his and he felt this was much better than the way they were walking before.

"You know I was just thinking about what you had said about the client and maybe you should cut back on hanging out with Cana and Mira so much? I'd really hate to know how much influence they've had on my little strawberry."

* * *

Lucy had wanted to laugh because he really didn't know how sadistic she could be but he'll most likely find it out sooner or later especially with how often Natsu and Gray had a tendency to get in trouble and when Erza wasn't available to administer punishment it was up to Lucy. He'd also quickly find out Mira and Cana had very _little_ influence on her there.

Instead of laughing though, Lucy found her face burning and possibly cherry red when Laxus called her his strawberry. It immediately brought to the forefront of her mind why he liked strawberries so much and of course what had happened that date night a few months ago. Wanting to change the topic she was reminded that it had been some time since he and the thunder legion had spent some time together and they probably wanted to go on a job with him.

"S-Speaking of not hanging out, it's been a bit since you and the Raijin were together and I'm sure they miss you and want to go on a job with you." She glanced up at him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll probably go on a job a few days or so after we get back." He looked down at her. "Did you want to come?"

The celestial mage shook her head, turning her attention to the path in front of her. "No, I'm going to sit this one out." She paused. "In fact I'll probably go on a job with my team mates since they've probably missed me too."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lucy smiled giving a slight nod of her head. "But only after you come over for a date night."

She hesitated briefly, but shook the feelings away. She was being silly about the situation when he hadn't done anything beyond let the woman flirt with him and smile, at her now and again. It was her insecurity and jealousy that caused the argument and she shouldn't have let it get to her so much. Looking up at the man she smiled at him. "Are we cooking dinner again?" She inquired, giggling when his nose scrunched up. "We can cook something easy" She offered.

"That's what you said last time cheerleader." She laughed recalling his pouting face that night before smiling up at him.

"Take out it is." She sighed resting her head on his arm. "Order dinner, watch a few movies and – _maybe_ if you ask nicely, I'll stay the night." Though it was a high probability that she'd end up staying regardless, she really wanted to spend some time wrapped up in his arms.

The lightning mage chuckled, giving her hand a small squeeze making her smile. "Want to come over tonight?" He asked and Lucy let out a burst of laughter, standing up she looked up seeing that familiar look of desire in his stormy blue orbs and her heart fluttered.

"Mind if we stop at my place, so I can grab some clothes? We can clean up together." She suggested, giggling at the smile on his face.

"As long as you don't mind that we'll probably skip out on watching some or all of the movies." Lucy hummed in mock thought then shook her head.

"I don't mind." His smile widened and she squeaked as he lifted her up into his arms, lightning sparked from him and she knew he intended to use his lightning body.

"Then let's get a move on."


	7. Dark Chocolate and Strawberries Part 2

She stood staring in horror at the scene before her, praying that more than anything that it was an illusion, a nightmare or something, anything but what she was seeing right now. She turned to the two culprits that were currently being forced to bow apologetically to the client by Erza with a promise to pay for the damages their reward didn't cover. Letting out a depressed sigh she turned to leave with the group, now needing to go on another job to pay for her monthly expenses, cringing as she realized that if things kept going this way she was going to be late and her landlady would most definitely _not_ be pleased.

Boarding the train with her teammates, Lucy sat in her seat, arm propped up with her head resting in hand as she stared out the window considering her options. She could look for a solo job but before she left there weren't many up and that was only few days ago. Her next option was to take a job with a partner but no one had been available lately and she knew her best bet was to go on an S-class job however that would mean going with Erza which could lead to the whole team going as well so, that left Laxus.

She bit her lip, debating on asking him. Recently he had been bombarded with incredibly large amounts of paperwork from his grandfather; well he had been since they had gotten back from their job. She doubted Makarov would approve of it either since they had been gone for so long on their last.

Letting out a sigh she considered her options again but knew that Laxus was her best bet at guaranteeing that nothing would be destroyed and there would be no risk of her team coming along either. Glancing to her side she huffed in irritation, clenching her jaw as she refrained from saying anything at the sight of Natsu and Gray on the verge of yet another fight. She was definitely going to ban Wendy from giving Natsu any more of those blasted pills he needed to go back to being knocked out by Erza.

When the train arrived in Magnolia Lucy debated on where she wanted to go but decided to head to the guild with her team mates to inform Mira of the success of her job. After she could head home, shower and crawl into bed. Nodding to herself she followed her team and began their walk to the guild, her feet dragging slightly still debating on just letting Erza handle everything but before she could rethink and head home she was distracted by the redhead and then she found herself at the guild.

Greeting the barmaid warmly she chatted with her for a while, inquiring about Wendy and slightly annoyed the girl was unavailable. After chatting for a few minutes longer, passing on the strawberry smoothie that didn't sound too bad at the moment she turned and made her way home, waving to her guild mates when they called out to her.

By the time she arrived home she was exhausted and ready for that bath. Unlocking her door the stellar mage entered, kicked off her boots and tossed her bag off to the side to be put away later. Removing her keys and whip she set them in their usual places, tossing the belt off to the side and began making her way to her bathroom, a small whine slipping from her at the sound of a knock on her door.

* * *

Finishing up another pile of paper work he let out a groan, irritated with his grandfather for doing this to him. Granted he had taken a three month long job just to avoid all of this he just didn't think there'd be _this_ much work. Sighing heavily he set the completed stack off to the side, his mind going to his sweet strawberry hoping she was well and Natsu hadn't obliterated anything – then again that was a pointless thought. Clearing his head he turned to focus on his work when a familiar scent wafted into his nose.

A smile spread across his face and he stood up from his desk, making his way out of his office and then down to the first floor, needing to see her. His eyes scanned the guild, brows furrowing upon not seeing the golden haired beauty. He sniffed the air once more, clearly able to smell her scent and yet was nowhere in sight. Making his way to the bar he called for Mira wanting to know where his girlfriend was.

"Oi Mira." The barmaid turned, giving him a smile.

"Afternoon Laxus, would you like your usual?" She inquired and he shook his head.

"No, where's Lucy?" Mira blinked, her eyes glancing behind him.

"She actually left not long after she got here. I was surprised she didn't go see you before heading home but then –she did look exhausted." Laxus nodded his head in thanks before turning to leave the guild, casting a glance to the second floor in hopes that his grandfather was still in his office.

Leaving the building he began his walk to her apartment, pausing in his walk to use his lightning body instead. He missed her and was eager to have her in his arms again. Entering the building he climbed the steps two at a time to reach her apartment quicker, knocking on the door, his happiness faltering upon hearing a small whimper from inside. Trying to push away the fear edging in he waited patiently for the celestial mage to open the door, greeting her with a soft smile.

"Hey cheerleader" She smiled at him in return.

"Hey Laxus" She greeted, stepping aside to allow him entry. "Avoiding paperwork again I see."

He chuckled slightly. "Maybe, but I wanted to see you." She smiled, stepping into his embrace and he sighed contentedly as his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"I missed you." She mumbled out and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He smiled upon feeling her hold tighten on him before he pulled back, looking down and into her chocolate orbs. "Want to come over?" She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"As long, as I don't have to walk over. I don't want to put my boots back on." His lips quirked slightly, before he lifted Lucy into his arms and pressing a quick chaste kiss to her lips. "I need my keys before we go." He nodded, finding her keys on her desk; he picked them up and handed them to her.

Leaving her apartment he locked it up before heading down the steps and out of the building. Once outside he used his magic and within mere moments they were standing in front of his place. Unlocking the door he stepped inside, slipping his boots off and removing his coat before carrying her back to his bathroom.

"Laxus, where are we going?" He smiled at her, remaining silent as he entered the room, setting her down to wait.

Gathering the necessary things he reentered the bathroom, setting the towels onto the counter before pulling the curtain to the side and turning on the water. Checking the temperature several times he smiled when he deemed it right, standing up to check with her.

"Is the water temperature okay for you?" Lucy frowned slightly before walking over and sticking her hand underneath, giving him a nod. "Good." He reached down and plugged the tub before grabbing her favorite bubble bath and pouring a decent amount into it.

"A bubble bath?" She questioned and he smiled.

Once the water was at a decent height he shut off the faucet before pulling her to him, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I thought it'd be nice after having to deal with your team mates and losing your reward." He felt a little guilty upon seeing her wince but knew this would help her feel better.

"How'd you know?" She asked and he shrugged.

"The look on your face" He replied simply. "I've only seen it during certain times and when you lose out on your reward is one of them."

"Oh." Cupping her cheek the lightning slayer lifted her face, to press a light kiss to her lips.

"I'm sure gramps won't mind me taking you out on a quick job." The look she gave him made him chuckle and he leaned down, pressing another kiss to her lips before grasping the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head, dropping it to the floor beside them. His fingers brushed along her sides as he pressed another kiss to her lips, grasping her skirt and giving a firm tug to it, watching it fall to the ground.

Lucy stepped out of it, moving it to the side with her foot as she met his lips for yet another kiss, his hands moving along her heated flesh, nudging her closer to him. He craved much more from her, tempted to taste her just enough to curb his desire but he knew it wouldn't stop there; he'd need more if he gave in to temptation now.

Resisting all urges he focused on the task at hand before the water in the tub got cold and the bubble bath went to waste. Grasping her bra he undid the three little hooks before carefully sliding the straps down her arms, smiling as it fell to the ground and into the pile. Keeping his eyes from enjoying her mostly nude form he dropped to one knee, pressing tender kisses to the flesh above the last article of clothing on her, nearly growling as her arousal permeated his nostrils.

Pushing back his hunger once more, he slid the undergarment off of her; waiting for her to step out of what he wouldn't even consider was actual underwear. Dropping it into her pile of clothing he stood from his position, smiling down at her he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, chuckling when she let out a frustrated whimper. Lifting her up, Laxus placed her into the tub before he began to undress himself and smiling at the look on the stellar mage's face when he finished.

"You're going to –"She cut herself off, still stunned and he let out a light laugh.

Stepping into the tub he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before lowering himself, pulling her down with him. Once situated he leaned back, relaxing, a content smile making its way onto his face as she lied against him.

"I thought you hated bubble baths." She mumbled out and he shrugged slightly.

"Today is different." Feeling the blonde shift he glanced down at her, taking in her confused expression before laying his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Lucy sat there; her brows still furrowed in confusion, unsure what Laxus had meant. There was no special meaning behind the day, perhaps he just meant because she had lost her reward and he was only doing it to make her feel better. Brushing aside any worry for the moment the celestial spirit mage decided to just enjoy her bath with her boyfriend content to just lie there with him for the rest of the day.

She didn't know how long they had sat in the tub but when it began to cool he sat up, grabbing a luffa – that she wasn't even aware he _owned_ – and poured soap onto it. He pressed a tender kiss to the back of her neck before he began to wash her, a smile lighting her face as he did so. Lucy allowed him to clean her, giggling as he washed her hair as well before rinsing her off.

Turning toward the lightning mage, she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Have I ever told you, that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Laxus laughed before returning her kiss.

"I'm glad you think so cheerleader." He leaned forward, reaching around her to drain the tub.

"Wa- Hey, I didn't get to –"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted her and before she could attempt another protest he stood up, placing her attention elsewhere, pouting when he wrapped a towel around his waist. Laxus chuckled before lifting her up and into his arms, stepping out of the tub he set her down allowing her to dry off and wrap a towel around herself.

She squeaked when he suddenly picked her up, curious as to why he was carrying her everywhere. The couple entered his bedroom, Laxus setting her down once more so that she could dress. Looking at his bed she smiled, shaking her head, knowing Virgo had left her the clothing. She'd have to thank her later. Once dressed she sighed happily, giggling as Laxus lifted her up into his arms, carrying her out and into his living room.

"Why are you carrying me everywhere? I can walk the short distance to the living room you know." His lips quirked, blue eyes meeting her brown.

"I'm aware of that cheerleader." He stated before sitting down on the couch, with her in his lap. Sitting up the blonde adjusted herself to sit comfortably, resting her head against his chest. Her eyes slowly began to drift close and she was nearly asleep when he called her name softly.

Lifting her head up the stellar mage looked at her boyfriend; she hummed her response, still tired.

"This is for you." He murmured and her attention went to the item he held in his hands. Blinking she reached out and grasped it, curious as to what it was.

Pulling the ribbon, she carefully lifted the lid to the box surprised to see the chocolate diamond and ruby tennis bracelet, biting her lip she reached up to grasp the necklace he had gotten her for her birthday over a year ago, recalling his like of strawberries. Looking up at the slayer with imploring eyes she was curious about the gift. Her birthday had passed a little over two months ago.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple as he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Anniversary, Lucy"

The moment those three words left his mouth she could have sworn her heart stopped for several minutes before realizing what the day was. Cursing herself mentally, she turned to her boyfriend apologetically. "Oh go – I am so sorry, Laxus. I completely forgo – I'm sorry, I really am sorry."

Laxus let out a chuckle pulling her tighter against him. "It's alright, blondie. It's not a big deal; don't get so upset about it."

She frowned, pushing herself away from him. "Of course it's a big deal!" She exclaimed, standing up from the couch. "This is our anniversary, how could it _not_ be a big deal?" Lucy continued her rant, frustrated as she made her way back to his room.

"Lucy where are –"

"Stay!" She shouted turning to make sure he hadn't gotten far from the sofa. "I'll be right back, please stay." Turning once again she quickly entered his bedroom, closing the door behind her and summoning her celestial spirit, Virgo.

"Good Evening Princess." The maid spirit bowed politely. "Is there something I can assist you with?" Lucy nodded her head and hastily told Virgo what she needed, waiting as patiently as possible for the spirit to get back.

* * *

Laxus let out a heavy sigh as he waited for the stellar mage's return. He hadn't expected that reaction from her but then again he really should have. It was their one year anniversary so of course it was a big deal though he just wanted for her to enjoy the rest of the night with him he should have figured she had something in mind. Smiling he glanced toward the hallway, curious about why she had summoned her spirit in the bedroom.

Leaning his head back he closed his eyes to continue his wait, hearing the sound of his door opening several minutes later. Her soft footsteps sounded as she walked down the hall and back into the living room. Sitting up his eyes opened, staring at the woman before him in chocolate colored sheer mesh babydoll lingerie with a soft smile. A grin split his face as she closed the distance between them, his brows furrowing slightly upon smelling an unusually strong strawberry scent.

He watched the celestial mage climb into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His eyes scanned her before noticing that the panties she was wearing didn't match what she was wearing, now curious as to why she chose to wear pink underneath. "Lucy –"Before he could begin she cut him off with a playful nip to his lips.

"I had originally planned to make you dinner for our anniversary but I decided that I'm going to skip cooking and you can just eat strawberries." She smiled at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before her hands grasped his larger ones, guiding them to her thighs and slowly upward until they reached her hips.

A chuckle slipped out and he understood why she had chosen the panties and why there was such a strong strawberry scent coming from her. Tugging her forward, their lips met in a rough kiss, his tongue plundering her sweet mouth, a growl escaping him as he thought about devouring his little strawberry tonight. Grasping her perfectly rounded ass, he held her close as he stood from his seat, carrying her back to his bedroom, barely managing to close the door with his foot and dropping her onto the bed.

He stared down at the woman for a moment, a grin on his face. He truly cared about her and he knew that he was falling for her hard, one of these days he was going to let his little strawberry know just how much he loved her but for now he was simply going to enjoy his anniversary gift.


End file.
